The Devil in the Details
by gloomren
Summary: Bonnie is dead and meets a mysterious stranger. So does Kol. The stranger is a young man Bonnie has seen before. And he has a plan for both of them.
1. Paying the Piper

A/N: So this is my first Kennett fic. We get to know about Bonnie's feelings towards her death in this chapter. Aaand a mysterious young man appears. Hopefully, Kol will be in the next chapter. Oh, and I cannot even describe my feelings towards this ship. So I better won't start. Just saying.

* * *

Chapter One - Paying the Piper

_"It kills me sometimes, how people die."_ - Death, The Book Thief

* * *

"Give me a hand, Bon!" Elena was reaching out for the fruit shining seductively with its provocative red. She had climbed up the fence just to taste the apples of the deciduous tree. Bonnie groaned. She was standing on the sidewalk trying to talk some sense into her best friend. "Elena! I don't think this is a good idea!" She knew the owner of the tree: A grumpy, old man who had a weird obsession with his garden. He even chased cats entering his property with his rifle. People said he'd been acting like that since he came back from the Vietnam War.

"Get off my property, vermin!" The voice alarmed Bonnie. "Forget the damn apples, Elena! He saw you!" Franticly, her friend looked up for the best way to jump off when the sound of the shot made Bonnie scream. Elena fell on the sidewalk. Bonnie sped to her. Her hands were shaking and she had no idea what to do or how to ensure she was alive. A sob escaped her mouth when she saw the apple bearing the tracks of the teeth of her best friend. She was lying there peacefully. _Just like Snow White, _Bonnie thought. Was Elena dead? Did she die as a 10-years-old now?

"Don't worry. She's okay." The voice was so soft that Bonnie believed its words immediately. It was a young man with dark hair. "It's you, you should be worried about," he said giving a glance at Elena. "She will be your end" Bonnie could only remember his black overcoat when she watched the mysterious man walking past her. She wanted to know what the hell that meant but Elena's laughter washed away her confusion.

"Oh, Bon! You were hilarious! Did you really think I was dead?" Then, in the midst of her laughter, she froze. Like someone paused a scene of a movie. Bonnie looked around her. Everything stood still. No wind, no child's laugh. Only a sudden realization striking her: This couldn't be real. She was not 10-years old. "I'd say, this is not entertaining at all!" Bonnie shrunk back checking all directions for the source of the words. "Chop, chop. Let's go back!" The next moment she felt a soft touch on her forehead and watched how the scenery around her faded.

Bonnie inhaled. It was like her lungs were pinched for days. She was sitting on a ground hard as stone. Irritated, she rubbed her knees. Her heart started to race with the realization that she was trapped in endless darkness. There was not a single spark or spot that could give her the hope to escape it. Besides, she didn't trust her feet; she felt like she haven't used them for years. Bonnie tried to think. She had to keep herself distracted from this whatever-place–it-was and its complete darkness. She remembered saying goodbye to Jeremy and the soft touch of his lips. It was the last thing she would ever be able to feel.

Bonnie had always been critical about exaggerated storylines full of martyrs. Anti-Heroes were more interesting and deep. On a retrospective angle, her death and all that she'd done in her life felt like a bad joke now. There had been so much pain and sacrifices that Bonnie was sure if her life were a book or a TV show she would never show interest in it. She did not even feel like a martyr. More like someone who had to pay for her mistakes. Pay for not listening to the dangerous Original, Kol. Pay for putting the town in danger for her friend.

"_No! Bon, you're totally the Xena of Mystic Falls and I'm so proud of you!" _Caroline would probably say something like that to cheer her up. Whatever she might say once she found out, Bonnie wouldn't be there to hear it. She wouldn't be there whenever Caroline's eyes were sparkling out of excitement; Or when Elena had a collapse. On the other hand, she wouldn't have to deal with her father being overprotective anymore; Or being alarmed whenever a new figure showed up in Mystic Falls. She wouldn't have to give Damon aneurysms. Or Klaus, or Kol, or..Elena. Wasn't that great?

Yeah, she had to hang around in this darkness but there was this thing about people getting used to anything in their lives. And this darkness could be compared with blindness. There were a lot of people losing their eyesight due to an accident or a disease. So if these people managed to get used to that so would Bonnie. Even if this was purgatory and she was trapped here forever.

Suddenly, Bonnie remembered her Grams and her sad look when they were walking hand in hand to eternity. All her walls of thoughts she built up to distract herself crumbled piece by piece. The most impressive moments in her life came back striking her heart with a new doze of pain: The day she stood at the window the whole night because her father was out of town for the first time, the day when they were sitting on Elena's bed watching the flying feathers, the day her Grams was sleeping peacefully on her bed..

In all these years all she wanted was family. What was left from her family were her friends. Still, most of the time, she had been alone. And all she could do now was submit to her pain. Why was she lying to herself anyway? Here was no one around she had to demonstrate her power to. There was no need for pretending. She would always miss being alive. She would always miss the fights and even the losses. And most of all, she would miss the feeling of hope. Tears painted her face with pain.

"Grams?" It was such a desperate call through the fight against her tears. She knew that her Grams wasn't here. It was hopeless. She leaned back her head and closed her eyes to pretend there would be light once she opened them. First, she thought she had a vision. There was the sound of steps coming closer and echoing like someone was walking down a big hall. Bonnie opened her eyes when she heard the creaking sound of a door.

The young witch protected her eyes with the back of her hand when a storm of light came in. Right in front of her was a dark figure. But she was not able to look at him. This bright light was too much for her eyes to handle. "I apologize for having you kept waiting, beauty." He kneeled down to her. "You remember me, right?" Bonnie didn't know what to say. If she could only see him! The man laughed "I'm sorry. Where are my manners? You can't even see me, can you?" He covered her eyes with his hand and Bonnie could swear to have felt the touch of his hand before.

When he removed his hand the sharp and bright light suddenly became bearable and Bonnie hesitantly looked in the face of the stranger. Now that she could see his dark eyes she remembered the visions. The vision with a scene from her childhood when she thought Elena was dead and it turned out to be a bad joke of her best friend. That was the man with dark hair and the overcoat. It was also the one who froze the scenery and took her inside this - she looked around - cell.

"Now I remember," she said carefully. The young man clapped his hands. "Great! It's time for the first meeting then!" And without a warning he placed both his fore- and middle-finger on her forehead inviting the surroundings into a disappearing, wild dance.

When Bonnie opened her eyes she was in a great dining hall with glory portraits hanging on its walls and bright light. There was a festive table laid out with silver cutlery and also shining glasses waiting to be filled with the icy water standing next to them.

Bonnie was interested in the paintings and portraits. She stepped closer to regard it. There was a painting showing a man sitting on a bench and holding his hand in a refusing gesture towards Death that came to take him. Another one was the popular painting of Socrates accepting the cup of poison as his penalty. "Well, well, look, who's decided to join me"

Bonnie felt a shiver inside her. Not only because she was so damn focused on the greatness of this hall and the paintings that she forgot to check her surroundings for other beings. More, because she knew that voice was nothing but trouble. It belonged to the most unpredictable being she'd ever known.


	2. Sly

A/N: So I got bored today and tried to write something. Hope you enjoy it. Comments on reviews are in the notes at the bottom of the page;)

* * *

Chapter 2 - Sly

_"Which is worse: Hell or nothing?"_― Chuck Palahniuk, Fight Club

* * *

The figure collapsing into a tooled chair and stretching out his feet on the table was no one else than the youngest Original, Kol Mikaelson. His hair was messy and behind them a pair of deep dark eyes focused on her. She tried to walk around to hide the shiver inside her but he did not look away nor did he blink. It sent a chill down her spine. _Like a predator,_ Bonnie thought.

Why wasn't he talking? Was that some kind of torture thing driving her insane with fear and silence? He looked like he was going to attack her any minute._ Distract him, _she thought. _Just ask him something stupid or do one of these fake pansy talks! _But Bonnie never had been the person for words that made no sense. So she kept quiet. Noticing his cold gaze wasn't necessary to detect his rage and nothing would take him back from his evil-trance anyway. Obviously, he was not over being trapped by her.

Bonnie could only pray to deal with him until the coat-man showed up. Well, if he was ever going to show up again. And Bonnie didn't want to think otherwise. Although she didn't know who or especially what he was he was the only being she would be ready to trust right now. Besides, there were a lot of questions she wanted to ask him – about her Grams; or what he meant with Elena being her end. Over the years she had forgotten about that mystery-guy she had met as a 10-years-old.

The next moment Bonnie could feel something hard against the back of her head and realized that she had been pushed on the table with Kol's grasp around her neck. The gaze of the predator resting down on her was flickering from anger and she could feel his legs pressed against hers. "Time for your payment," he said through gritted teeth.

Why was she still feeling fear? Wasn't she dead anyway? Filled with tears from pain, her eyes widened as her lungs craved for air. Kol was standing right in front of her eyes blazing.

Whatever she was right now, she was still able to feel physical pain. And after all, maybe that was something that could distract her from all the sadness and the guilt: Guilt about pulling her Grams into the protect-Elena thing; Guilt about sacrificing her own control and loyalty towards the ones that needed to be protected from evil; Innocent human lives that were put in danger just for her best friend.

"Go ahead! I'm dead anyway," she said through her struggle for air. Kol loosened his grasp and stepped back. That was not fun at all.

Why was the witch not afraid of him? She looked kind of hot in that position, though. Lying on the table with her graduation dress, legs slightly stretched. Her breasts were striding up and down unsteadily, gasping for air. If it wasn't for the circumstances, well, they were both dead also she was a witch, and the confusion about this place he'd known better what to do with her and his compelling powers –did they work here, though?

To be honest, this whole thing irritated him. Why were they here? And who the hell put them here? He loathed surprises and mysteries. Furthermore, he was bored and this time of endless waiting had to end. Now.

"I'd suggest you come here and introduce yourself," the Original shouted playfully extending his arms towards the ceiling. When he put them down he looked at Bonnie with a wry, flickering look in his eyes. What the hell was he doing? Bonnie held her breath when a devilish grin flashed upon his lips.

Nothing happened. No response, not the slightest sound. The silence was provoking. Someone was ignoring him and Kol hated not to be taken serious. His grin turned into a horizontal line. He would have to do this on his way then.

The next thing Bonnie saw was a table flying through the air within the glasses, cutleries and plates. The sound of breaking glass and porcelain ensued. Kol was out of control. And all Bonnie could do was watching the water escaping the broken jugs with a trace dancing slowly on the marble floor.

The Original took the portraits one by one and threw them across the room. "I will destroy everything until you show up, you hear me?!" Bonnie saw paintings crashing against a wall and Kol screaming through gritted teeth while picking up the chairs as his new victims.

Was he desperate? Scared even? She decided that she couldn't ignore him anymore. "Stop it, now," she yelled with all the strength that was left inside her. Kol looked at her with empty eyes. It was as if she'd pulled him back from his trance. His hair was messier than usual covering his face and a part of his gaze. He looked like a lost boy.

Was she pitying him? That didn't make any sense! Bonnie cleared her throat. "Do you know him? The guy with the coat?" Kol gave her a questioning look. "What guy?" Bonnie sighed. So he didn't even meet him yet. "Speaking of the devil, here I am!" The soft voice sounded solemn in an ironic way.

There he was, the mystery-guy with dark hair standing in the midst of what was left from the hall's glory. All about him was black. He was wearing his black coat and –was he been wearing that the whole time?- black gloves uncovering his fingertips. His edged face was a little bony and bronzy covered by the straight strands of hair falling messily on his forehead. Shiny black hair left his ears undisclosed under them. The black trousers were partly covered by his black boots. He looked like one of these young street persons rebelling against the common rules of society and surviving his days with a guitar and a dog as his only companion. Exactly, like a reclusive person.

"About time," Kol said with his sweetest grin that only reminded Bonnie of how unpredictable he was. The vampire approached him offering his hand. "Kol Mikaleson" The coat-guy returned the gesture with a coolly grin. "Sly"

For a very brief moment, Bonnie wasn't even sure if she'd capture it right, a surprised look flashed over Kol's face. The painful scream he had expected failed to appear. He covered it under his devilish grin immediately. "Well, I get bored easily," the Original made a gesture with his hand across the air. "Sorry, about the mess." The Original said that in a snarky tone while looking provocatively in Sly's eyes.

"Don't worry," Sly said softly. "Nothing you can't make up for." He broke the eye-contact and turned to Bonnie. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. You can cover your eyes or your ears even if it's too much."

Before Bonnie could understand what he meant Kol was on the floor with a bleeding nose. Typically, he smiled like his psycho self through the storm of blood. "Not bad," he teased lifting a finger and jumped back on his feet. But as he grabbed for Sly's neck he was pressed against the ground unable to shove him away.

Bonnie couldn't believe her eyes when Sly took a tool that looked like a sharp wedge of wood out of the inner-pockets of his coat. He was pressing his boot against Kol's body. Somehow that was enough to make it impossible for Kol to escape. Sly was totally a psycho!

The witch's face was full of shock when the man with dark hair placed the wedge between Kol's flesh and fingernail slowly, pulling his nail off. As the flesh was parted from the nail all that was left was red. Enough blood to paint both Kol's and Sly's face. The Original was flinching but he did not scream. All he did was breathing out loudly and his laughing sounded tormented "I'm utterly disappointed." He raised his eyebrow through gritted teeth despite of his blood streaming on the marble floor. "Fingernails! People only seem to stick on ancient methods these days."

Everything was full with Kol's blood and the stains on the floor grew to a little pond. When Sly was pulling off the second nail this time, he hammered vehemently against it until it fell off. The room was filled with the painful scream of the young Original. Bonnie didn't want to watch this any longer. She was not in some sick arena of the Roman Empire. This was beyond disgusting.

"Cut it off!" It was a far too loud scream. Louder than she intended it to be. But she seemed to have lost control. Sly didn't even looked inward. There were only the endless screams of Kol filling the air. "I SAID, CUT IT OFF!"

Bonnie's heart was racing. Her head was about to explode from anger. In her tantrum, she didn't even realize the walls first crumbling, then collapsing upon them. Sly let go off Kol. "What the hell are you doing?"

Bonnie couldn't stop. She was too deep inside her fury. The room was filled with the infernal noise while Kol just lain there watching the scenery with a mixture of disbelief and amusement. It was amusing him how the blood vanished from Sly's face.

"Hey, look at me, Bonnie! I'm not going to hurt you!" The man in black approached her carefully and, once he was standing in front of her, he touched her forehead before she could protest. Bonnie fell lifelessly in his arms. And in the same second the noise stopped leaving a semi-ruin behind.

"Are you going to hold us here until your nail collection is complete?" Kol pointed at his bloody nails on the floor. "If not, I'd love to explore this new form of purgatory now." Kol headed to the door. "It's been quite a pleasure to meet you and again, sorry for the mess" As he grabbed the knob the vampire frowned. "This is not purgatory," Sly's face was unreadable. "And you're not going anywhere."

* * *

A/N: Tbh, I'm not that satisfied with this chapter. But I promise to do better in the next one! We'll finally get to know about Sly's plan and maybe even what he is.

To **Fallen Witch Angel**: Thank you for your review! You're definitively right about Sly! Hope you'll like tha next chapter, too.


	3. Fellow Sufferer

A/N: To me, this chapter has a dark atmosphere like the last one because of the control Sly has on his surroundings. Hope you'll enjoy. Comments on reviews will always appear at the bottom of the page;)

* * *

Chapter 3 - Fellow Sufferer

_"Despair is surrounded by fragile walls, which all open into vice or crime"_ - Victor Hugo, Les Misérables

* * *

Bonnie slowly opened her eyes. The sky was cloudless and blue. Wait, was that even purgatory? She felt like sleeping for days and her belly felt so empty. But no, that wasn't possible. She was probably just hallucinating to be hungry.

She sat up regretted it right away. Sly was sitting at the table hands calmly placed down on it. He was totally ignoring the fact that there was no ceiling nor any walls left to make this place look like a glory dining hall and of course, he was giving her one of his shiny grins. Unlike the first impression she had of Sly, Bonnie didn't trust him now. She wouldn't fall for the fake gentleman-gestures and his manipulative soft voice.

So that meant that she was still at this damn place or what was left from it. But why was there an endless landscape around? Was that how purgatory looked like? And has the door been there the entire time?

On the other side of the hall, Kol was sitting on the marble floor leaning his head casually against the piece that was left from the wall. His eyes were focused on the sky while spinning a stick that used to be a chair leg on the floor. That view had something creepy in it. Bonnie didn't know Kol that well but she assumed that he wouldn't choose to sit here voluntary. He definitively wasn't the meditative type who spend hours watching clouds.

"Come, join me," Sly offered ceremoniously. Was he joking? Bonnie had enough of his crap. She wanted some answers. Pronto. She jumped back on her feet. "What the hell are you?" All respect she had for him had vanished with his psychopathically torture.

"Sweetheart! Why so tense?" Sly's edged face was unreadable. "Come, sit!" Bonnie was surprised about her disgust towards him. It had already topped her hatred against other beings like Damon or Klaus or – Bonnie couldn't believe that – even Kol. Apparently, he was immune to her powers since all she had wanted was attacking him during her tantrum. And all she got was the destruction of this place. So attacking him was no option.

Bonnie gave him a stern look. "What do you want from me?" The young man laughed. "You totally hate me now, aren't you?" He stood up and the next moment – Bonnie couldn't even follow his motions with her eyes – he was standing right in front of her caressing her cheek with his bony forefinger. His touch was so cold that Bonnie hoped the shiver it caused was only inside her. It felt exact the way Bonnie imagined death to feel like. But then again, wasn't she dead already?

Sly snorted "Is it because I tortured him?" What? What was he doing now? Did he capture her soul or whatever she was right now to tease her till eternity? What kind of death was this even? Sly stepped away from her walking backwards into Kol's direction. "Hey, that's interesting. I didn't know you cared about him." The only sound that filled the room was Sly's voice and the spinning sound coming from between Kol's fingers. He was still watching the sky spinning the stick.

Sly screwed up his eyes in a playful concentration. "Is it some complex love-hate-thing between you two?" Bonnie had enough of the mockery. If her powers weren't working on him she would at least try to get away from this psycho.

The man in black didn't move. He just watched Bonnie walking over to the door failing in opening it. Her dark curls were dancing wildly while she was running hectically to the open walls trying to enter the landscape. A desperate "Dammit!" escaped her lips when she realized the sheer impossibility of escaping this place. It was like there were invisible walls all around. The sheer anger filled Bonnie's eyes with tears. She was trapped with a devilish Original and a psycho.

"Don't be bitter," the man in the coat made a gesture towards Kol. "I'm going to wake him now so we can sit and have a nice chat about my plans." He stretched out his hand in front of the Original and snapped his fingers. Kol's face became edgy as his look danced through the place. Just like Bonnie, he probably had wished to get the hell out of this place.

A sensible wind filled the room when Sly clapped in his hands twice. The next moment the hall was shining in its original glory and in the midst of it there was a set table with fruits and drinks. "Join me," Sly commanded. Bonnie wanted to protest but a red flicker occurred in his eyes attracting her like a magnet. When she was sitting at the table next to Kol she was sure that the Original wasn't able to fight Sly's commands either. He had formed a wrist on the table and his gaze rested on his pale ankles while his lips were pressed into a horizontal line. He didn't seem to do well being the puppet of Sly. In a weird way, Kol and Bonnie were fellow sufferers now.

"May I have your attention?" Sly struck his spoon against a glass. Bonnie was more than just annoyed. It was no question that he was a psycho now. Why was he still trying to pull off such a scene? She regarded Kol out of the corner of her eyes. The deep brown eyes cast a hateful glance at him. But Sly didn't notice it or he just didn't bother as he continued. "I want to let you in on a secret. To make it short: We're on the same team and I want you to work for me." Kol's grin didn't reach his eyes as he spoke with a snarky voice. "Oh, really, are we? What team is that?" The brown-skinned guy braced his elbows on the table tugging at his black glows. "We all want to bring Silas down."

Bonnie's eyes widened as she remembered the dangerous immortal. She had turned him to stone before she died and that meant that he was on the loose now! Her thoughts were interrupted by Kol's hissing voice. "What if I lost interest in Silas and his Hell on Earth plan?" Sly's eyes sparkled through his sincere smile that was briefly resting on his face like a fake mask. "I think you got me wrong. This isn't an offer. You two are my employees now and I will teach you as your master"

Bonnie gave in. "What kind of job is that?" She had totally forgotten about her hatred and protesting was as effective as trying to escape this place. Whatever he was, Sly was the powerful one here.

The dark figure grinned mysteriously. "Let's say I'm responsible of sticking by the due dates of souls and collecting them." Bonnie was confused. She didn't know much about death and the Other Side anyways, if this was actually supposed to be a place like that. Then she noticed the stiffened jaw of Kol. "You're a reaper." It was the merest statement escaping his mouth. A ceremonial voice filled the room: "Jackpot!"

Bonnie's head was dizzy and she was craving for the fruits in front of her. What was wrong with her? She had no such thing as an active stomach or a heart! And the damn reaper was watching her like he was praying for her to give in; Like he was waiting for mocking her about being dead anyway. But she wouldn't do him the favor. She wouldn't eat his damn fruits that only reminded her of the myth of Persephone. There was a song dedicated to her they'd sung in the school choir. She used to sing the song every night when she was a kid. It was a sad song that was rendering her desire for sun light and for her home, mother earth.

"I almost forgot," the reaper took a sip out of the glass that looked like red wine. "Temporary which means as long as you are in my service, you both are living beings or alive or whatever you want to call that!" Bonnie's heart was racing. She'd been alive the whole time and didn't even notice it.

"So enjoy your meal!"

Covered plates appeared on the table and bottles were flashing through the air filling up empty glasses. It was all a little too much for Bonnie. The reaper seemed to be a fan of abundance and exaggerations. Kol's gaze changed into the sincere one he had given her once he found out about her death. It was a sad look like he wasn't sure about being happy about being alive or not. And of course, he covered it immediately under his unreadable mask.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go pick up some souls." Sly wiped his mouth clean. "Tomorrow's your first work day," he looked inward for a moment to lift his hand and making a ritually gesture through the air. "The borders are gone now. You'll have enough free time to look around this place and find a way to go to your world even and oh, don't ever think about separating and be here with the sunrise. Otherwise I'll have to pick you myself so spare me from that yakka" As he was about to walk to the door he turned around to give them a last glance "And trust me, I'll find you, no matter where you are."

As soon as he closed the door Kol turned to Bonnie. "What are we waiting for?" The Original jumped on his feet. "Let's get out of this place!" Unfortunately, what kind of force it was that was making him sit motionless on his seat was gone now. Bonnie held her breath automatically. Like if dealing with the psycho reaper wasn't enough she had to spend time with Kol now.

But when she was following him outside on the endless fields she had to admit that any company would be better than the reaper. And after all, maybe she didn't fear Kol anymore. She regretted that thought, though when she oversaw the big pit under her feet. Before she noticed it she was lying on the ground of the endless deep hole.

Great, now she was depending on the help of the erratic vampire. "Hey, I need a hand!" It was useless. Obviously, Kol wasn't going to follow Sly's orders. He didn't mind separating from her and getting punished or whatever the reaper had in his mind. It was Kol after all.

"Look at that," his devilish grin appeared on the upper end of the pit. "A little witch in the trap. I should probably help you out." Kol made a move to offer her his hand when he paused and narrowed his eyes into slits. "Nuhh, wait, but where would be the fun in that? You're supposed to stay there and I'm supposed to say," he leaned over turning his voice into a whisper "Now, we're even." And with these words he disappeared in the evening sun leaving Bonnie in darkness.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so Kol's action - leaving Bonnie behind - is comparable to the quote of Victor Hugo: He is desperate and fragile because of the control Sly has on him and takes it out on BonBon. My poor bby Bonnie had a pretty hard day, though. Sorry, about that. Damn, I'm such a sadistic mother.

**Fallen Witch Angel**, **Guest**, **SpringOfMay** and **MagicWeMade,** thank you for your reviews! I'm glad you enjoyed it.

To **MagicWeMade:** *blushes* Thank you for the compliment!

Soo the next chapter will be different than the ones before. That's because some characters like Damon will occur and we will see the surroundings in Kol's view as he makes his way without Bonnie. Hope you'll still enjoy it.


	4. No Need for Company

Chapter 4 - No Need for Company

_"A pity beyond all telling is hid in the heart of love."_ - William Butler Yeats

* * *

Jeremy sighed. Damon was calling him. So there it was: Another distress in Mystic Falls. Jeremy wished that whatever problem it was it would be solved by itself when he didn't answer the phone. Besides, he didn't feel like dealing with anything. Not without Bonnie.

Through all this time it had been her that kept her sister alive and now without her, he felt as vulnerable as he never felt before. And then there was also the new boyfriend of his sister – Damon. It only disgusted him to see them together so he started to avoid them completely and moved in with Matt. Hesitantly, he grabbed his phone. "What, Damon?"

"I can't reach Bonnie," Damon said impatiently.

Jeremy sighed. "Like I said, she's out of town!"

"Then tell me where she is, Gilbert! I need the witch pronto!"

As if his grief wasn't enough he had to deal with the new psycho-boyfriend of his sister now! "I promised her not to tell anyone, okay?" Jeremy sounded annoyed. "Just wait until the summer-break's over."

"Really, Gilbert?" Damon snorted. "Silas is walking around in my brother's body launching threats promising the famous Hell on Earth and you're sticking to a stupid promise?" After a long silence Jeremy cleared his throat. "Look, Damon, I'm not supposed to tell you this, just don't tell anyone okay? Not Elena, Caroline, Matt or Tyler, anyone!"

"Shoot, little Gilbert!"

Damon was already grabbing his car keys in the expectation Jeremy would finally come out of that so secret current place of Bonnie's when he felt a stitch in his ribs. Did he just capture that right? His story didn't make any sense!

"What?" He asked that in the hope to hear another version of Jeremy's words but all he said was "Bonnie is dead, Damon!"

Actually, it all made sense now: The appearance of the ghosts, the veil, the ghosts disappearing again and Silas freed from her spell - the spell that had turned him into stone. The spell she put herself into through gritted teeth just to stop him; to save this damn town making Damon watch her with admiration. He always asked himself how a fragile body as Bonnie's could bring up such a great power. Damn powers. In the end, they had brought her nothing but trouble.

"Damon, are you there?" Jeremy was shouting the second time. "What, Gilbert?" The last thing Damon wanted was having an emotional talk with the little kid. He didn't feel like comforting anyone. "You can't tell anyone, do you understand?" Damon groaned. How many times was he going to remind him of that now? What did Bonnie find that interesting about this annoying kid. And how could she ever swap places with him.

Damon let out an outraged laugh. He knew exactly why. It wasn't him she sacrificed herself for. The scene of the Founder's Day Parade struck his mind. He had just thanked Bonnie for saving him from the fire and all she said was _"I did it for Elena." _That sentence seemed to sum up all her life now. Damon was still standing there motionless, in the midst of the living room. He didn't want to feel this pain. Why was he thinking of her haughty look and the eternal anxiety in her eyes whenever Elena was in danger? Why couldn't he just ignore her death? Letting out an outraged scream Damon threw his phone against the wall. Pieces of steel rained on the carpet. When did the selfish Damon not-ever-leaving-Elena's-side Salvatore start to care about the witch?

* * *

Kol wiped off the image in his head. It was the image of the witch with a helpless impression on her face, sitting in the darkness. She had fooled him with her fake proposal, trapped him, now, it was the day for payback. And since when did he re-think his acts of revenge? It was nothing she didn't deserve. Besides, even if it was for a brief moment, she had seen his weakness, the empathized look that stood out of his mask once he found out about her death. The way that turned out for him was a proof that pity was nothing but trouble. It made you vulnerable and weak. And weakness was the thing Kol loathed the most.

As he was speeding faster and faster the landscape of endless fields vanished and logs of cement occurred in front of him. Kol hated the grey on the streets winding through the clone-buildings. It was like they were choking the green of the fields swallowing everything that reminded him of being alive. He didn't even bother to explore the neighborhood. The Original kept walking without giving a second glance at the beings around him. Apparently, they were all reapers.

Right now, all he wanted was getting to New Orleans. It seemed to be the place where he felt alive. Or at least Kol liked to think that. He had such a tragic scenario in his mind: The Original returning to the place of his luxury-life once again burning it to the ground. It would be the final scene, the punishment of the place within its shallow people; The punishment of Marcel who apparently saw himself as the king of the town. But, as tempting it sounded, he wasn't going to do that. This time, he wasn't going to waste his time for brats like Elena or acts of revenge. He was just going to have some fun - unless someone provoked him.

It was getting dark when Kol saw the massive building with a sign bearing the letters "Identification Check". There it was- the gate. A triumphant smile flashed over his lips. He had always known he could trust his instincts. He was going to leave the witch in the cold, black pit and take off into an entertaining night.

When he was about to pass the great entrance of the building the graduation dress releasing the bronze taint of the witch's back flashed in his mind. He knew he shouldn't have regarded her that intensely. Fortunately, Kol was not some pathetic falling for the mojo of a teen-witch. Nothing would stop him from passing the gate now.

"Wait there," the bored voice belonged to a red-haired woman. She was standing at the end of the hall behind a counter; seemingly, she was some kind of official. Kol felt like playing along for a change and just stood still while a massive man approached him. It was a giant with well-built arms. He was wearing a black suit. "Identity?" The giant growled. "Kol," The young Mikaelson grinned. "Kol Mikaelson."

* * *

Bonnie coughed. Once the sky above her had gone dark she had started to shiver. Whatever place this was, its nights were freezing cold. She slung her arms around her body. The fabric of her graduation dress was sheer. It was perfect for a dance inside the decorated school gym but useless for a night outside.

The mockery of Sly was echoing in her head. _"Is it because I tortured him?"_ Honestly, she didn't know why Kol crying in pain had bothered her at all. Wasn't she supposed to enjoy the torture of the Original? Bonnie tried to think of a good reason to hate him but all she had was his severe face and his look of commiseration. _He tried to kill you, dammit_, she thought. Shouldn't that be reason enough to hate him? And she had seen how their fellow sufferer thing turned out. This time he didn't offer his hand like he did at graduation day. He just had enjoyed seeing her in adversity. Besides, as Kol was not a trust-worthy person feeling the merest pity for him was dangerous. Beings like him exploited in these kinds of feelings for their malevolent actions. And Bonnie had enough of being pushed around by psychos.

Still, there was this feeling Bonnie was ashamed of. How could she feel guilt for the death of the youngest Mikaelson? Why did she feel like it was a bad thing to have deceived him? Like things would have turned out differently if they would have listened to him? She knew the answer. She was just a shallow girl falling for the deep look of a beast; the dark, mysterious eyes of Kol Mikaelson. It wasn't some kind of deep sympathy thing she felt for some Anti-Heroes of her favorite books; It couldn't be. After all, there was nothing to empathize to about Kol's character. "Where's your companion?"

Bonnie jumped with fright searching for all kinds of beings around her. As she looked up at the night sky she froze. There was a blond guy about the same age as her. He smiled friendly when there was no answer. "Let's get you out of here first."

* * *

The Original didn't care about what kind of being that was. This damn giant had cut his arm and had disappeared with his blood into a backroom for hours now. And another thing he loathed was being kept waiting. Finally, he returned with a document in his hand. "Where's your companion, Mr. Mikaelson?" Companion? Kol shrugged automatically with a broad grin on his face. "I'm the eternal maverick, I guess. No companion needed." The giant looked annoyed. "Where's the maiden Bonnie Bennett?"

"Why don't you go look for her by yourself?" Kol had definitely enough. "Now, if you wouldn't mind I have a schedule to stick on to." He wouldn't mind his size if it came to fighting him. Besides, he liked challenges. The giant kept calm, though. "You are not allowed to leave this realm without your registered companion," he said in a formal tone. The next minute the man clapped in his hands once and Kol was flashed outside. The Original stood right in front of the glass door. Now, wasn't that provocative? Without thinking twice, he kicked against it. His jaw stiffened when nothing happened. "I'm not leaving," he shouted playfully reminding the officials inside the building of his presence. "Actually, you already are."

Kol jumped back on his feet. How much he hated this place! He hated being controlled by Sly and apparently the reaper was not the only one that was stronger than him. The giant did not even try to pick up a fight. He did not see him as a threat. Self-assured as he was he just had touched Kol's forehead to send him back to the fields.

The Original walked through the traces across the field. Where was this bloody pit? And why wasn't he sensing anything? It was like his vampiric powers have been weakened. He gave in. He had to do this the human way. "Hey, little witch," he yelled through the night as he noticed the yawning void in the ground. "Your knight in shining armour," he announced through an almost perfect smile. A feeling of joy fanned out over him. Was he rejoiced over finally finding the pit - or over finding her even? It was just pathetic. After all, he had been strong enough to refuse to help her.

"Frankly, I just didn't have the heart to leave you behind." He said that to distract himself. He didn't want to think about the useless waves inside him. Relying on feelings was the pathetic way of mortals to survive their boring lives. Finally, as he had reached the pit his smile vanished. Far and wide, there was no witch; Just the sheer darkness that seemed to be covering his face like a curtain.

* * *

A/N: Hope, you enjoyed it! I will add hints about the next chapter later.

To **SpringOfMay: **Glad you like it! Kol seems to be pretty dissappointed not to find her. Well, he should have helped her out;) Not a good start for someone who calls himself Bonnie's knight in shining armour:)**  
**


	5. In the Name of Silas

Chapter 5 - In the Name of Silas

_"Our lives are defined by opportunities, even the ones we miss."_ - The Curious Case Of Benjamin Button,F. Scott Fitzgerald

* * *

"Looking for your companion, Kol?" Where the bloody hell was this voice coming from? Kol couldn't see anyone in the pit nor the open landscape. It took him by surprise when the thin air in front of him turned into a blond guy. "You shouldn't have left her," he said in a warning tone. "But I guess you don't know about the rules in this realm." The boy gave him an understanding look. "It was probably not your purpose to break them. So your punishment will be reduced."

The Original regarded the guy eyes flaring up with snide. It was ridiculous how this guy was trying to reproach him. He had the same attitude like the officials at the gate. "Nuuhh", he said shaking his head with a playful impatience. The blond guy gave him a questioning look as Kol continued. "It bothers me that I have to introduce myself to you." Effortlessly, he toppled the young boy to the ground whispering in his ear "I don't obey any rules." The next moment Kol was slung away landing on the mixture of stone and soil. "And I cannot let that happen," the boy said with a firm voice. "I'm a Guardian."

Bonnie ignored the growling in her stomach. She should have eaten something in that damn dining hall. She regarded her surroundings. Watching the candles on the candelabra seemed to be comforting her. There was a dim light but the cell still reminded Bonnie of the one Sly had been keeping her. The words of the blond Guardian echoed in her head. _"I'm sorry, Bonnie, you have to undergo the penalty, too. You are not allowed to be in public without your companion." _

Great! Now she had to spend an entire night in this cell just because of the Original. Just because he broke the rules making her break them involuntary, too. She didn't even want to think of his name and sure as hell he was in Mystic Falls bothering her friends at this point. To her own surprise, right now, Bonnie was even relieved about Sly being a psycho. He would take him back with the sunrise and torture him but Bonnie wouldn't try to interfere this time. She would just watch him in his adversity just like he had left her in the dark.

"Good news!" It was the voice of the blond Guardian behind the metal door. "I found your companion." A sassy vampire was fitted in the cell when the door flew open. "You can both get out with the sunrise," the blond guy reminded them in a formal tone before shutting the door.

Kol's gaze rested briefly on the candelabra sliding slowly to her. "Now, isn't that romantic," he said with a big grin on his face. "You should be thanking me." He walked to the wall opposite the one Bonnie was leaning against. "The dining hall was way too tasteless." Though Bonnie still feared the unpredictable vampire still, she couldn't hold back her anger. "This is all your fault! We had the chance to go wherever we want for once and you just screwed it up!" She even fought her tears while she continued. It was like she had spared these words, kept them undisclosed inside her just for him. "I-I could have gone to Mystic Falls to check on Silas' plans and my friends-" Kol interrupted her with a beastly angry voice "We don't always get what we want, do we?" Bonnie felt like a coward. She knew exactly what he was referring to. Her instincts were screaming to shut the hell up and not to provoke him.

"In fact, I had a tight time schedule, Bonnie" Although Kol's lips softened in a playful way while pronouncing her name it still gave her shivers. Swiftly, he wandered through the cell. "Have some Nostalgia in New Orleans, also some drinks, satisfy your thirst," he gave the witch a menacing look "but they didn't let me pass the gate without a companion. So no drinks, no bite, not even a blood-bag." He stepped closer kneeling down to her. "What do you think?" Gently, he skimmed along her neck. The slight touch made Bonnie's flesh creep. She could only pretend an angry look through her fear cursing his dark eyes stinging inside her. "I can't just let myself drain, can I?" She felt like the prey looking in the striking eyes of a snake. To spare him the triumph, Bonnie held back the outraged scream inside of her. Instead, a"Go to hell!" escaped her mouth. Her powers were not working anymore! Whatever he had in mind she could do nothing to stop it.

Kol truly enjoyed his position. Somehow, the witch seemed to be out of power. She still didn't hesitate to push his hand away when he reached for her cheek, though. Powerless or not, she seemed to be the eternal fighter. He furled his eyebrows playfully. Fighters were his favorite kind of company. But somehow he just didn't feel the urge to drink her blood. Also, his vampiric fangs failed to appear. What was wrong with him? He had the merest apprehension but he couldn't put his finger on it.

The blond Guardian looked up with astonishment. He didn't expect his colleague Mike to be here. Mike was a well-built Guardian and not really the talkative kind of type. "Is something wrong?" he asked him curiously. Mike shook his head. "Nothing. I just have to take two of your prisoners with me. That girl Bonnie and this Kol guy." The blond guy jumped off the window sill with a suspicious look on his face. So far as he knew, there were no such orders and if there were he had been informed by now. "What for?" Mike's voice was firm. "I have an order to kill them." The blond guy's face stiffened. "There's no death penalty for such a minor crime." Mike looked at him with empty eyes. "There is now." But the blond guy planted himself before him as Mike was about to enter the hall way. "I can't let you do this."

Kol's confusion about his missing blood thirst were cutted of by the noise in the hall way. Someone was screaming in pain. Unplanned, he exchanged a surprised look with Bonnie. As soon as the noise was cutted of there were steps approaching their cell. But this time they sounded different. Not like the fleet steps of the blond guy. A deep voice filled the air as the door flew open. "In the name of Silas," a massive man stood in the door frame. "I will annihilate you and your army unless you join our side. Make your decision."

Bonnie couldn't believe this. It was like a bad joke. She had died, was captured in this realm, got to live again just to undergo another death. Her glance slid to Kol. In this realm he didn't seem to be the strongest according to his fight against Sly. Still, he just stood there and regarded the massive man calmly! How was he even doing that? Was he truly fearless or just a good pretender?

"You must be a thorough Silas-worshipper." Kol turned up his mouth pretending a playful impressionability. "Just the thing I need. A classical fight." He raised his hands in exaggerated solemnity. "Let's make our ancestors proud, shall we?" Bonnie watched him taking an attack position in disbelief. "Before taking sides I'd like to discuss this with my companion first," she intervened grabbing the elbow of a surprised Kol. "Keep it short," the massive man growled impatiently. "I will come back to hear your answer."

Carefully, Bonnie pulled the Original away from the door. "What the hell are you doing?" It was the merest whisper. He should be distracting him. Instead, the vampire encouraged the man to make this a pride-thing. Kol gave her a severe look. "I can't let him take my courage, can I?" Bonnie frowned. "This is not brave this is stupid. Once we're dead we can't stop Silas!" Kol let out an outraged laugh. "What's wrong with the people today? You want to change sides?" After making sure the massive-man was out of sight Bonnie answered "I'm willing to do anything to stop Silas!"

Kol raised his eyebrows. Even anxiety sat well on her face. The way she was looking up to him with a hopeful spark in her eyes was provoking. Kol just watched the red of her lips while she spoke about saving the people on earth and the possible reward of Sly for bringing Silas down – maybe even the gift to be alive forever - and warning him endlessly that this would only lead to their death. Under her charm, he entered into her personal space.

Bonnie was irritated. "What are you doing?" Kol grinned as he could feel her breath striking his skin. "Everyone has a death-wish, right?" Before Bonnie could protest Kol's lips were crushed against hers his hands grabbing her cheek gently.

She was like paralyzed when he tasted her upper lip and danced his way to the bottom. She reached out for his body to shove him away but the touch of his firm breasts only seduced her into joining him. Shamelessly, she let him reach her tongue inviding his into a wild dance. His hands slid to her back covering the décolletage of her graduation dress. The touch invaded her body triggering a tingling that took control of her; She cursed that tingling later, though for seducing her into doing the next steps. It was like it weren't her hands ruffling through his hair or it wasn't her body pressed against his. When she accidentally bit his lips it provoked Kol even more pressing her against the wall. But there was no time for apologies.

His fingers touched her thighs dancing slowly their way up but she was in no position to protest. She only prayed they wouldn't get far. All she could do was letting out a moan into his mouth as his lips were too soft to let go and she feared to be out of breath soon. "Are you done?"

The hulk was back. Instinctively, Bonnie stepped back from Kol. Her lips were sore and her face felt like an overheated bulb. Her glance slid to Kol. His hair was even messier than usual. Strains of smooth, brown hair were standing up in all directions like someone had frozen them during their wildest dance.

The youngest Mikaelson regarded her lips in satisfaction. It was like their kiss had imparted them a new dimension. They had an even more impressive red glow now. Still, he wasn't going to change his mind. Joining Silas' side was no option. And dying in a fight seemed fair. It wouldn't ruin his reputation. "Farewell, little witch," he whispered in her ear. "Silas is not my division now." Bonnie's eyes widened as he walked towards the hulk who, aware of Kol's crave for a fight, had already taken out his tremendous sword.


	6. The New Fellowship

A/N: Comments on your reviews are at the bottom. Hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6 - The New Fellowship

_"Whoever fights monsters should see to it that in the process he does not become a monster. _

_And if you gaze long enough into an abyss, the abyss will gaze back into you."_

- Friedrich Nietzsche

* * *

"I'm afraid, that won't kill me." Despisingly, Kol pointed at the sword in the hands of the massive man. "I'm an Original."

It took Bonnie by surprise when he switched into his fight position within seconds darting at the hulk who swung his sword in defiance. Ignoring the sword, Kol reached out for his heart, ready to rip it out. However, his hands didn't invade the flesh as expected. The next moment Kol felt a stich taking away his breath. His body was burning. He jumped back from the man checking on the source of the burn with his hands. Blood licked at his fingers leaving the sheer shock on his face. The dark green of his shirt was sopped in warm liquid streaming out of his body.

Well, he had been stabbed but that wouldn't hold him back from fighting, would it? All he had to do was ending this puppet of Silas. Kol put on a beastly mask charging the man with the sword. But all he could do was walking into the sharp blade and watching the fading image of a stunned Bonnie.

Bonnie just stood there and watched the Original collapse. First the pain brought him to his knees and finally, his body landed on the stony soil filling the cell with a hollow sound.

She couldn't believe this. The most unpredictable Original had been killed by a sword? The witch regarded the lifeless body lying there, face down. The wild strains of brown hair seemed to have calmed down, stuck to his wet forehead. For the first time Bonnie saw his arms lying motionless beneath his body. The brown jacket he had also worn on her graduation day was still covering his back. Anger grew inside her blinding all her senses.

"Make your choice," the strong voice said looking at Bonnie. The smooth dark hair was covering her face like a curtain while her glance still rested on the body. Sure as hell, she wanted to bring Silas down even if that meant pretending to support him. Still, a voice inside her was screaming to avenge his death. That didn't make any sense! Kol was nothing to her. He was not her friend and not a companion. Besides, she didn't even know him at all.

"You either submit or die," the man reminded her impatiently. He was standing right in front of her clinging to his sword. SWISH! A blade swung through the air freezing the empty eyes of the man. Soon, his head was rolling on the floor. "Neither, thanks," Sly answered with a pleased grin on his face.

Swiftly, he cleared the cling of his double-edged sword storing it back in one of the mysterious inner-pockets of his coat. To her own surprise, as soon as he saw the motionless body, Sly sped to Kol. Bonnie thought that she must be looking obviously anxious as the reaper winked at her consolingly. "He's lost some blood but nothing I can't handle," he assured her. "But isn't he a vampire?" Bonnie finally spoke out the question in her head that had bothered her all the time. "In fact," Sly spoke incidentally while placing his hands carefully on the wound. "You both are human now."

Bonnie wanted to call him on his shit, tell him how reckless it was not to tell them about the absence of their powers but the sound of a deep breath distracted her. It was Kol drawing himself up proudly as if it hadn't been him bleeding to death moments ago. The big relief about that spread out inside her like a fountain. It was such a traitorous feeling.

Kol searched for the green eyes that were stuck in his mind. He could still feel her soft lips and his body was craving to touch her soft skin again. But that didn't mean anything. In fact, he had always been in the quest of attractive women. It wasn't the search for the love of his life – he didn't believe in such fairytales. It had been something that brought variety in his eternal life. But he couldn't tell that there were any women as attractive as Bonnie. He seemed to enjoy every glance of her and since she hadn't been able to resist him it wouldn't be hard to get another chance to touch her again. Harshly, he dissipated his fantasies. He had to confront Sly for what happened to him. Apparently, he was human now.

The former-vampire ignored the blood stains on his shirt. His conceited pose enhanced the extraordinary shape of his chin. He gave Sly a hateful glance. "Give me my powers back!" Not again. For now, Bonnie had enough of the fights.

"You should be grateful that I saved your life." Sly's face was unreadable. "Silas-worshippers can detect any supernatural beings in this realm. So I made you human to spare you from trouble but you still managed to draw the attention to you." He stepped closer eyes still fixed on Kol. "Don't ever think about parting company. What happened is a proof that there are a lot of traitors in this realm. This place is not as safe as it used to be. I promise to give you both your powers back whenever you enter the 'ancient realm'." Sly continued when he noticed the questioning look on Bonnie's face. "It is another word for the realm you were living in."

Kol's glance slid to the sword beneath the loose head. Its cling was still plunged in red. "What is the consideration to our services for you, reaper?" He picked up the sword while waiting for an answer. "If it all ends well and we defeat Silas you will get your former life back. A life in the world you used to live in."

Kol gave him a suspicious look. "How would I know you're not lying?" Sly took off a knife out of his inner pockets and cut his arm. He spread the blood on his fingers painting a symbol in the air. The symbol was a big circle with three smaller circles in it all consisting of his blood.

"I, as your master, promise you to hand you back your former life at a place you wish to live as a reward for putting an end to the evil of Silas." Caught by surprise, Bonnie only watched how Sly marked both her and Kol's forehead with his blood. "I gave you my word and linked it with my powers. If I don't keep my word my powers will bring the end of my existence." The way Kol perked up his eye-brows looking at Bonnie was definitely a sign that he was satisfied with the answer. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's bring Silas down!"

Bonnie's mood changed when the group walked through the hall-way to find the lifeless body of the blond Guardian. She didn't even know his name but he had seemed friendly. Sly kneeled down before him to close his eyes. "He must have tried to stop him. We should burry him at least."

When Sly had scooped the last portion of soil covering the Guardian's body he stepped aside to look at his assistants. "You will have to leave. Go straight to Mystic Falls, try to stay undercover and check on Silas." This time his eyes were fixed on Bonnie. "And don't contact any of your friends. Your presence must be kept low-key. Silas can't find out about our plans." Bonnie frowned. "We don't even know how Silas looks like. How are we supposed to watch him?" Sly grabbed an old drawing out of his pockets. "This is the real face of Silas." Attracted by Bonnie's confusion, even Kol stepped closer to take a look on it. "Another dopple-ganger story," Kol announced amused.

"Here's your story," Sly whispered while Kol paced up and down in impatience. They were standing in front of the building that led to the so-called 'Gate'. "You are a young, married couple just moved in to Mystic Falls. Both of you are reporters working for the news agency 'TBH' and you're also interested in shooting a documentary in Mystic Falls. Damon has already arranged your housing. He is the only one that knows about you. Still, your common meetings with him have to be kept as a secret. Oh, and you will only wear the clothes that are in your wardrobe. I put a spell on them so you won't be recognized by anyone." The man with the dark hair softened his severe gaze. "Good luck!" He gave Bonnie a last wink and was swallowed up by the grey of the streets.

Bonnie saw that Kol was not pretty amused about hearing Damon's name. Still, he put a grin on his face offering her his arm. She decided to play along and linked hers with his. The gesture would not change the fact that he couldn't be trusted, though. She held her breath in excitement. It was the day they would enter their world again.

* * *

A/N: First of all, thank you all for the reviews: **Guest**, **SpringOfMay** and** Fallen Witch Angel**. I appreciate every single one of them:)

To **Guest **(Chapter 3): He definitively is!;)

Chapter 5:

To **Fallen Witch Angel**: You're right. Maybe I should abandon them on a deserted island:)

To **SpringOfMay**: I'm glad about that, too:D

In the next chapter Kol & Bonnie will be in Mystic Falls and also have to interact with Damon.


	7. Back in Mystic Falls

A/N: This one is a little shorter than the others. Not merely because it was a busy day, rather because of my affection for procrastination.

* * *

Chapter 7 - Back in Mystic Falls

_"Jealousy is no more than feeling alone against smiling enemies."_ - Elizabeth Bowen

* * *

Bonnie inhaled the sweet, familiar smell of The Grill. It made her almost forget about her mission; Like Caroline would bolt in any minute bubbling excitedly about the next school dance. But High School was over now and so was her former life.

Though her new home was an agreeable place to live at she had made up an excuse to get outside as soon as the Gate led them there. It had been a shock because as soon as they had passed the border of the realms they had found themselves in the dorm room. Kol had thrown himself on the double bed immediately inviting her to join him with his playful voice. It only brought back the memories of their kiss and Bonnie had feared that Kol, now his Original self again, could sense how her heart was racing. Also, the realization of being stuck with him as her apparent-husband had hit her like a hammer. So Bonnie had told him she'd be at the office of their apparent news agency checking on suspicious happenings in town.

In fact, all she was doing was sitting at The Grill on a Friday night with a way too hard drink for her age. But she didn't care about that. Officially, she was the 21 years-old Lilly Burton now which made her action legal.

As she decided to use the bathroom to check on her powers she heard a familiar voice. "Lilly!" Before she could turn around to face him she was swallowed by his arms wrapped around her. "It's been a long time!" Damon Salvatore grinned at her still holding her forearms gently. His eyes had an anxious look, though. Why was he looking at her like that? Was something wrong with her friends?

Damon fought against the urge to pull her closer. His entire body seemed to be irritated by her appearance. She was wearing an ivory-colored dress exposing her bronze thighs and her shoulders. Her dark, wavy hair was shining silvery reminding him of the day she had been standing on the stage as the Prom Queen of Mystic Falls. "We have some catch-up to do," he said through his sincere gaze.

It felt definitely wrong to sit opposite of Damon when there were people in town that meant a lot more to her. People like her Dad, Caroline, Elena and Jeremy - People that were not even allowed to be informed about her presence. "How do you even know him, Damon?" Bonnie was still confused about the secret fellowship between Sly and Damon. "Let's say he has warned me a few times in my life. He has a thing for mysterious appearances." So Bonnie hadn't been the only one to meet Sly in her past. "It's good that your husband's not around," he added amused causing an annoyed grimace on Bonnie's face. "Actually, he is." The next moment Bonnie could feel the firm hand of the Original around her waist. She almost choked on her drink when he leaned forward to link his soft lips with her cheek. Damon still had a what-the-fuck expression on his face while Kol was sitting down next to his apparent-wife placing his arm on her shoulder. Bonnie shoved it aside immediately.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed annoyed. As if it wasn't enough that she had to live at the same place with him. "Just checking on my wife," Kol gave her a provocative look. "So, you've seen any evil doings, darling?" Bonnie remembered her excuse for sneaking out. What was he doing? She didn't owe him any explanations. But she forgot about the words prepared to escape her mouth when she saw the man with dark skin walking towards them, the man she had known all her life – her dad.

"Excuse me, Mr. Salvatore?" Damon turned around to notice Mr. Hopkins, the new mayor of Mystic Falls. "We need to talk about the current situation in town," he said with a severe look. Damon made a gesture for him to sit. "Please, Mr. Hopkins, these are Mr. and Mrs. Burton-" The mayor nodded briefly. "You must be the new members of the council. I'm the new mayor here." Bonnie returned the handshake immediately eyes fixed on his face. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Hopkins," she said fighting the stitching pain bursting inside her. The man looked in her eyes and for a brief moment Bonnie feared that her mask was slipped. She could feel the heat filling up her eyes threatening her to stream down her face. Her dad seemed to notice it. "Is something wrong?" He asked concerned. "I apologize," Kol intervened proficiently. "My wife has a hard time because of the current loss of her father." He grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on it.

Bonnie tried to focus on her own breath to hold back the reaction of her body caused by the touch of his lips. She had to play along now. "I'm really sorry," she smirked wiping off her tears. "You just remind me of my dad." The mayor gave her an understanding look. "No, it's okay. I have a daughter, too and I know what it means to lose family." His face hardened. The man then turned to Kol who had put on the most perfect smile on his face. "It is truly an honor to meet you, Mayor Hopkins."

After a small-talk about their jobs Bonnie could see that her dad was still tense. "Here's the problem," he started with a firm voice. "My daughter is gone since her graduation and although there are no suspicious events in town I have the feeling that someone's watching me." Bonnie's eyes widened and she tried hard to hide her anxiety. "There's this black Jaguar everywhere I go. It seems to follow me since my daughter's been missing." Damon lowered his voice. "Do you think it's Silas' doing?" The mayor shrugged. "Who knows what's hiding in the shadows." When the dark-skinned man looked at his watch he stood up. "Excuse me, it's late. I'd be glad to see you at our council meeting."

After her father had left Bonnie tried to distract herself from the emptiness inside her. Her eyes slid to Kol. The pink-colored lips were pressed into a horizontal line. And the severe look in his eyes was a sign that he was stuck in his thoughts. Since when did she know him that well, though? Kol noticed her gaze and returned the look. Within seconds his eyes flared up with something Bonnie feared to see. It was like his deep brown eyes were compelling her to touch him, to riffle through his hair like she unfortunately did before. If she weren't sure to be a witch she'd be certain that she fell under his compelling powers.

Damon was annoyed. What was this now? Was there truly something going on between these two? He decided to repeat his question although he didn't think anything could stop them from gazing at each other. "Hey, why don't you just go get a room?" Bonnie cursed her body for making her blush and looked away.

Kol's gaze turned beastly with the sound of his voice. He had been drowned in the deep-green of her eyes and had already reached out his hand but before he could sweep over her smooth hair the disturbing voice had distracted her. This bloody vampire had ruined his moment. What a big mistake to make - Especially, when you already are on the most-hated list of an Original.

"Why don't you just go to your girlfriend? What was her name? Elena?" Damon's face hardened. "Oh, I see, there's something you're hiding from us," Kol said amused. Bonnie gave Damon a worried look as Kol continued. "Please, share your burden with us," he said looking him straight in the eyes.

Bonnie wanted to stop him but she noticed that Damon couldn't be trusted either and maybe there was something about her best friend he had kept from her.

"We had a fight and she left," the vampire said automatically. "Uhh, teen-drama, not really my division," Kol raised his eyebrow in disgust. "But you just drew my attention to yourself despite that I don't like you and I am loath to be forced to look at petty things. So please, tell us the reason for your break-up." Bonnie was just sitting motionless watching the scene with a frown as Damon continued. "I realized that I'm not in love with her. I don't even know if I ever was. So I told her we should go our own paths and she did."

Kol was all smiles now. It reminded Bonnie of one of these sassy boys in her school that only used to laugh when they saw someone else suffering. "I would love to compel you to kill Jeremy again," he said casually while rapping on the table. "But there's this fellowship I have to be part of." Damon's eyes were filled with anger. "Go to hell, little bastard." It only made Kol grin. "Not a nice way to welcome someone back from hell." Damon stood up and turned to Bonnie. "I wouldn't trust him a second if I were you," he said with an outraged voice before he left The Grill. There had been a fire in his eyes like he was outraged about something more than the compelling. But Bonnie couldn't put her finger on it.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for your support and your reviews!

Chapter 6: To **Fallen Witch Angel**: Actually, they are stuck in the same house and forced to work together. So that might have the same effect as well:D Glad, you liked it!

To **SpringOfMay**: Bonnie & Kol as a married couple. It's like one cannot wish for more3


	8. Falling for the Weakness

A/N: It was pretty late when I started writing this chapter. So there is not much about Silas and other actions in the town. There's more romance than action in this one. If the 'intense' scenes are not your division just skip reading it;) I hope, you'll still enjoy it, though.

* * *

Chapter 8 - Falling for the Weakness

_"Love is an irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired."_ - Robert Frost

* * *

"Here's what I think," Bonnie started in a severe tone. "Silas is probably trying to get rid of the mayor because he knows too much." Kol was just staring at her with his mysterious eyes as Bonnie continued. "I will do anything to protect my dad from him." When Bonnie searched his eyes for a reaction her flesh crawled. His breath was dancing on her neck. It was weird because Bonnie had tried to ignore the fact that they kissed and still Kol was coming up with intense physical contact. "Stop it, Kol," she tried to admonish him in a severe tone. Fortunately, he flinched back giving her personal space. But the next moment his eyes flickered wildly and without a warning he lifted her up rushing through the back exit of The Grill. "Don't make a sound," he said briefly. Surprised by his firm arms around her body Bonnie clung to him by instinct. Her head leaned against his chest and she could smell his scent. Bonnie cursed her senses for the fact that it seemed so familiar to her. As soon as they reached the car park he put her back on her feet. "Get in the car," he said with an unfamiliar sincerity in his voice. Without thinking twice, Bonnie climbed in the black roadster ready to be swallowed by the darkness of the streets.

Bonnie had the feeling that it wasn't the time for questions so she kept quiet the whole time while Kol was speeding through the streets. It was only when they reached their new residence and stepped out of the car that Bonnie dared to ask. "What was that?" Kol grabbed firmly her wrist and pulled her gently inside the house.

As soon as they were in the living room he started to talk. "I saw Silas walking in as soon as you mentioned his name," he explained taking a comfortable position on the sofa. "He was searching for the source of your voice."

Bonnie frowned. "But he can't recognize me. You shouldn't have to make such a scene." Kol's gaze was severe as he continued. "While you were busy having a drink with a petty vampire I received a warning from the reaper." Bonnie ignored the devaluing tone in his voice. "Was Sly here?" She looked at him in disbelief while sitting down on the other end of sofa. "He was, indeed and he told me that Silas was able to differentiate your voice from others." The impression of the witch hardened. "Relax, darling," Kol said amused. "I took care of that." She perked up her eye-brows giving him a questioning look. "The last drink you had was a tasty mixture of my blood. "

Well, that was beyond disgusting. Faintly, Bonnie remembered how Kol had been eager to get her another drink. She could feel the growing stimulating effect of the alcohol she had tried to ignore the whole time. "You need that in your system to isolate his powers," Kol explained with a satisfied grin. "But why did you pull me out of The Grill like that?" Bonnie was confused. "Because it takes time until the blood scatters in your system," Kol answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Bonnie's head felt dizzy. Still, she managed to get on her feet. All she wanted was getting as far away from Kol as possible. Maybe she would even forget about his presence and get some sleep. When she reached the stairs the banister faded and got out of her hand. But before she could fell she was hold by two firm arms. The amused voice of the Original broke into her. "My mistake, little witch. I guess, I shouldn't have let you drink as much."

Kol regarded the girl in his arms with interest. The ivory-colored dress was exposing her delicious skin. He could smell her delicious scent and the dress wasn't helping to ignore her bronze thighs. For the first time of his existence he felt the urge to smell at someone's hair. How pathetic that was. He was still certain that his body was craving for entertainment. It was nothing more. It was the rules of nature. The witch was nothing but a prey that attracted him by her beauty. Still, he couldn't leave her after putting her down on the double-bed.

Her dark wavy hair was an interesting contrast on the white sheets of the bed. He could just seduce her as an act of revenge. The realization of what they did tonight would humiliate her the next day. But somehow, that wasn't what he wanted. And Kol's actions had never been controlled by any strategies. He was driven by his pure urges that appeared inside him with an impulsive wave. When he finally found the strength to go downstairs he saw the wet trace on her cheek. She had sat up and was looking into nothingness. _What a cliché, _he thought. _Girl gets drunk and emotional, guy comforts her. _There seemed to be no escape from the dullness of this world. But his urges were driving him to stay and he had always esteemed his impulses. So there he was sitting on the bed pulling her closer to his chest. She didn't protest like she was just glad that she had someone to hold on to so Kol finally leaned down and inhaled the scent of her hair. There was no need for fighting his urges.

Bonnie felt an enormous ache inside her. It was like nothing mattered anymore. There was just the pain. Pain about not being able to go to the place she had lived all her life – the only place that she could see as her home, pain about the invisible walls between her and her former life. She wanted it to stop but it seemed to swallow her bit by bit. So she didn't protest when Kol had pulled her closer placing her head against his chest. She didn't push him away when he smelled at her hair. Actually, broken as she was, she had even held on to him, arms tightly around his body and praying he would not let go of her.

What was confusing was the need for more. She was craving for more of him; More than just the innocent touch of his firm breast that was covered by a dark-green shirt. _He must like that color_, Bonnie thought. She didn't know why she was coming to that conclusion, though. She was certain there was a reason for it but couldn't remember.

Her fingers slid through the entrance between the buttons. Kol's dark eyes were full of irritation. It was only when Bonnie reached his skin and struck gently over his breast that they flared up with desire. The next moment his lips were all over her. He started kissing her throat up till he reached her lips. It was an invitation for her to finally free his skin from its fake cover. Hastily, she unleashed the buttons ignoring the moan escaping her lips. Although their tongues were dancing wildly in unity she wanted more. It was like her body was craving to feel his weight over her; craving to unite with his. When she took off her dress hectically, Kol's lips danced their way down the exposed skin of her breasts to her belly reaching her pants. She could even feel the smooth strands of hair tickling her skin. Her hands slid to his neck pulling him back up to her lips. This time Kol kissed her wildly without a breathing pause and Bonnie almost feared to suffocate. Still, she pulled him closer as she lain down on the white sheets. Satisfied by the weight of his body on her she reached out her fingers to dance down his breasts to his belt unleashing them hectically. Drowned in a passionate kiss her hands were still riffling through his wild hair while he took off his pants. Her panties were lying peacefully on the floor when she spread her legs to provoke him for more. He grabbed her bronze thighs and pulled them closer to him. Soon the room was filled with her relieved moan when she tightened the grasp of her legs around his basin. First it was the pain between her legs that left her breathless. Her fingers drilled into his arms during her struggle against it. Then it was like the pain activated something else inside her. Gradually, she wasn't even able to feel the pain anymore. An intense tingling she never felt before possessed her body. It was forcing her to keep time with him while he was entering her never unleashed borders. All she saw was the flame in Kol's eyes and his strained face while her entire body was shaken by the release of his movements. She tightened her grasp around him and closed her eyes with a satisfied grin on her face.

* * *

A/N: You are awesome! Thanks for the reviews!

To **SpringOfMay**: You're welcome and thank you for your regular reviews! I'm lucky that I have a lot of free time right now so it is not a burden:) It's really sad that she can't tell her dad about her death and the happenings. Glad that you liked their romance!

To **Fallen Witch Angel**:Thank you! I still remember how Bonnie looked at her dad and said "Thanks, dad, for everything." :S It's way too painful. Yes, I love to use the hatred of Kol against Damon and link it with his protectivness over her. Team Kol all the way :D

To **MagicWeMade**: Thank you! You're definitely right. They already are arguing like they were married so it doesn't even look like an apparent thing anymore:D Guess that's what annoyed Damon, too lol


	9. What brought us together?

A/N: Thank you for your reviews! To **SpringOfMay** & **leox1214**: So here is BonBon's reaction to their first night ever (Who knows if there'll be any others):D

Btw, the quote that I used means "I love and I hate" in latin; Just in case you don't know. Has always been the fave quote of my latin teacher:)

* * *

Chapter 9 - What brought us together?

_"Odi et amo"_ - Catullus

* * *

Bonnie felt an enormous headache. She was definitely not used to drink that much. As far as she could remember she had always made sure to keep her alcohol consume in line when she was in public. So she never had collectives of anecdotes about waking up next to a stranger or at home without knowing how she got there. Even if it was just a party between her friends she had always been able to remember what she did - unlike now.

Actually, she knew for sure that she had wanted to go upstairs but the rest of the happenings seemed to be burned out in her brain. She could only remember a rough wet-dream about Kol which was far too embarrassing. In her dream she had pulled his cold body upon her moaning in satisfaction. It had been so vivid that she could still feel the wild strains of his hair tickling her skin and his body rubbing passionately against hers. Disgusted by her own imagination she pushed the image away. But the feeling was still there. That stitch between her legs. Despairingly, Bonnie tried to think of a spell that would erase her memories about the dream but nothing could distract her from that stitch. And then there was this red nightdress she had no clue how she got in. Her heart started to race and the mortal shame turned to rage growing into a fire ball inside her. That stitch and her dream were far too real to be produced in her mind. Tears of frustration and anger run up her face. After all these years of saving herself for the special person that might occur between the dark shadows and the exploiting creatures in her life she had lost her virginity to an Original vampire that was craving to humiliate her – the malevolent Kol Mikaelson.

Kol opened the door to have a brief glance on her beauty. He still had the most striking images in his head. It was for certain that none of his one-night stands were comparable with the dynamism of Bonnie Bennett. Her hands had been all around him driving to swallow the soft taste of her lips and her flexible body had led him to the warmth of her unleashed places. No one ever had been able to seduce him like that. "Top of the morning to you, darling," he said entering the room. He ignored the fact that he was still shirtless. Bonnie had seen a lot more than his bare-chest so that would probably not bother her. The witch was still in the red nightdress he had put her in to save her from the shock of her own naked skin. "Tell me what happened last night," Bonnie said with a cold voice.

"Hm, let me think about that," Kol reached out for his belt lying on the floor and girded it. "I remember that you seduced me and I can't actually complain about that, can I?" He gave her a sassy look. "I've never had the chance to get that close to a witch indeed but you definitely topped all my experiences." Now Kol was crouching down in front of the bed looking up to her. It made Bonnie even more uncomfortable to have his naked chest that near to her body. "Frankly, I have never expected that you like it that rough." He pulled an impressed grimace.

Bonnie was drowning in shame and anger. Having Kol in front of her didn't help to restrain these feelings. Actually, it intensified her anger even. Soon, her eyes were flaring up with it. Determined to bring an end to this, she turned out of bed.

Just when the Original opened his mouth to continue he was stopped by the fire in his head. The millions of explosions in his cranial nerves brought him to his knees leaving him out of breath. Still, he managed to look into her green eyes. Somehow, he was enjoying the flames and the satisfaction inside them. There was a dark wave caused by his suffering that made the green sparkle in an even more dangerous way. She definitely enjoyed torturing him. Kol grinned through his pain. Actually, they were quite similar, weren't they? It almost made him forget about his pain.

Bonnie allowed herself to be led by her tantrum. She even ignored the view of his bare-chest going up and down in pain. However, when he looked her squarely into the eyes the sounds of his gasping for breath brought back the memories of last night. Flashbacks of his strained face and them both clinging breathlessly to each other haunted her mind. It only made her intensify the torture like she was secretly hoping to erase them in this way. Then, all of a sudden, a loud cough filled the room. It pulled Bonnie back to reality searching for its source.

A wave of shame captured her body when she saw that it was Sly. He was standing in the door frame of the dorm room while his smile slid from Kol's half-naked body on the carpet to the witch standing in front of the Original with a red silk nighty. "I hate to interrupt your torture games," Sly said wryly. "But there are some things we need to talk about." As if it hadn't been him kneeling on the carpet seconds ago Kol was back up on his feet with a devilish grin on his face. "Don't fret, it's no hassle." He gave Bonnie a greedy look. "We can delay that, darling, can't we?" Bonnie wished that she would finally wake up from this nightmare. Still, afraid that the reaper might hear about the happenings of last night she hid the shame under a furious mask. "Just stop talking," she mumbled through her gritted teeth.

Sly was sitting on the table, his legs in a lotus position when Bonnie went downstairs. He definitely was a weird being. She noticed that Kol – he was fortunately wearing a dark shirt now – had an amused sparkle in his eyes while watching her moving to the sofa sitting as far away from him as it was possible. It was like she could feel his glance upon her body and she hated it. "What's wrong?" Bonnie gave Sly an anxious look. "There is a ritual both of you will need to repeat every day to protect your identity from Silas and to intensify your powers," the reaper started calmly. "I think you both know how it works: You need to exchange blood – And if you don't take it right from the vein it won't work. Oh, and the exchange is supposed to be between the companions only. Only the blood of your companion has that special effect on your system."

No, no, no! Bonnie wanted to scream and refuse it but she knew how childish it might look. If she ever wanted to get rid of Kol and this life in-between she had to stick by every step. "Nothing I haven't done before," Kol said amused making a playful gesture with his hands. Then a thought struck Bonnie. Why wasn't she just pointing out that she didn't want to work with him? "I want a new companion," she said self-assured.

Sly's face hardened when he let out a cold laugh. "You think it is that easy?" He jumped off the table wandering across the room. _Here we go,_ Bonnie thought. She just had activated the psycho inside him. "Do you think we reapers are cruising around looking for a likeable chick to choose for our missions? Do you think I picked you both because I take to you?" He approached her giving his voice a dramatic tone. "Companions, Bonnie! Companions! They are not chosen by accident. They are like the fitting piece to each other, yet different like two opposite pols of a magnet. You two are chosen as companions because your unity has a certain power. You cannot change that. It would be like changing your biological parents." Bonnie was still shocked about his words when he walked to the door. "I don't know what kind of complex relationship you have but this is a war against the devil. So get over yourself." And with these words he vanished into thin air.

"Seems like it's destiny that brought us together," Kol joked laying his arm on the back of the sofa. Bonnie was too numb to say anything. It was such a hopeless situation. Damn, she hated him more than anything in this world. And she just couldn't get rid of him. The witch was relieved when her cell phone rang. At least something that would distract her from what happened last night. But before she could grab it from the table Kol had it in his hands speaking with an amused voice. "Oh, I'm afraid, she can't talk to you right now, she's in the shower but if you want me to-" With an annoyed moan Bonnie wrested it from him.

"Is there no way to leave him out of this?" It was Damon. Bonnie ignored his comment about Kol. "What's wrong?" She asked by instinct. "I think there's something you need to know," the elder Salvatore said in a severe tone.


	10. The Mission

A/N: Okay, these are the very last chapters of The Devil in the Details. I'll write two or one more chapter and leave it with that because of studying stuff. But I'll try to make a good finale:)

Thank you for your reviews, **leox1214** and **SpringOfMay**! So here's what Damon has to say..

* * *

Chapter 10 - The Mission

_"The sun does not shine for a few trees and flowers, but for the wide world's joy."_ - Henry Ward Beecher

* * *

Damon opened the door with a cold smile. "You brought your husband." He walked to the living room meaning them to follow him.

Kol regarded the living room. "So where's your beloved brother?" Damon's eyes flickered for a brief moment before it was taken over by his snarky voice. "Australia? Dancing with the penguins on the Antarctic? I don't really care." Kol let out a cold laugh. "You have brother issues, don't you?" Damon's face hardened. "Mind your own family drama, Klaus junior." Then he turned to Bonnie. "So, here's the thing," he said looking into her green-eyes with seriousness. "Silas must have known about your presence the whole time." Bonnie looked at him with disbelief as he continued. "There was an incident last night in Mr. Hopkin's house," he gave her an understanding look. "He took the mayor hostage." Bonnie's eyes widened in shock. "Oh my god."

"I-I need to get to him," she said eyes filled with tears. And as Bonnie was used to it her pain turned into pugnacity. It was something her system activated in adversity. "Tell me where he is," she commanded. Damon held her by the shoulders. "No, Bonnie, listen to me! That's exactly what Silas wants! This is his witch-trap." The eyes of the witch turned dark. "This is my Dad out there! I won't sit back and let him die!" Damon's voice was captured by fury. "You can't face Silas like that! The guy's like the Hulk! He's invincible!" Bonnie shoved away his arms that were still resting on her shoulders. "Frankly, we have a secret weapon, Bonnie," Kol reminded her with his promising look. Damon didn't know what he meant but he was definitely supporting her random storm-Silas-plan. And the vampire didn't like that a bit. "Bonnie, you won't listen to that maniac now, will you?" Damon watched in disbelief how Bonnie, captured by pugnacity, approached the Original. "No comments, no tricks. You'll stop when I want you to," she said with a firm voice. A victorious smile appeared on Kol's lips. "As you wish, darling."

"What?" Damon wrinkled his brows in confusion. "Is this some kind of hook-up language on the Other S-" His voice faded when Kol's fangs invaded into her skin. He wanted to pull him away from her but the dark satisfaction in her eyes stopped him. "I'll be upstairs," he said in an annoyed tone leaving his living room to the apparent couple.

Bonnie swallowed the cold blood floating from his wrist without thinking about its taste while his fangs were deep in her own. The cold of his body was floating through her system. She could feel how he was sucking in her warmth and a soft dizziness in her head like she was floating above the clouds. It was like getting on a high and secretly Bonnie seemed to enjoy it. Suddenly, she got back on her feet, the dizziness stopped. All the anxiety about her Dad hit her within seconds. She realized that Kol had pulled away his fangs. "That must be particularly enough to bring an end to the devil," he said in a wry tone.

"Turn left," Bonnie commanded. She was sitting in the black roadster with Kol giving him instructions. The witch had located the position of her Dad using the shirt she took from his wardrobe. It had taken her only a few seconds which was proof that the exchange of blood had intensified her powers. Suddenly, the car stopped. "Kol? What are you-" But Bonnie's voice faded when she saw his "Shh"-gesture. After a while they took the left-turn as she requested. "I could hear Silas," Kol said barely when he saw her confusion. So his powers were intensified, too. "What did you hear?" The face of the Original was unreadable. "He was wondering where the hell you are."

"Stop," Bonnie whispered. "They're here." Kol took a look around the place. They were on a forest road in the middle of nowhere. "Silas doesn't seem to have much taste," he said while climbing out of the car. Without hesitating Bonnie walked to the lodge making Kol follow her. When she took a pause in front of it Kol saw that her hands were shaking lightly. Spontaneously, he grabbed for her hand giving it a light squeeze. "You have my back, witch." Bonnie glanced up to him in surprise. But she didn't make any gestures to pull away. Instead, she returned his sincere look when he spoke. "Let's go in and take our lives back." There had been a fire in his eyes she had never seen before and it reminded her of all the things they've been through. Their common destiny both in this world and on the Other Side, their fights against each other and even their kisses – Maybe they weren't that different after all. She answered him with a determined grin. It was time to take their lives back, indeed. Suddenly, the door of the small house flew open.

"I truly enjoyed your courtesies but I'm running out of time," a figure appeared in the door-frame. It was a face Bonnie's mind would equate with comfort and trust – the face of Stefan Salvatore. But Bonnie knew better. She knew that this was also the face of the devil. Instinctively, she reached out her hands calling every single leaf and matter in the atmosphere to life. A wild hurricane came up haunting the forest while Bonnie channeled a new power to aim for Silas. Kol was on the ground unable to stand against it, his wild hair in a complete turmoil.

The man with Stefan's face didn't even move. The storm was not affecting him. He waited like it was taking him a while to focus his powers. And with a beastly scream he whispered words in an ancient language Bonnie has never heard before. A sticky darkness appeared around her making it hard to take a breath. And the next moment she was lifted up in the air with him. Bonnie fought against it channeling her powers once again. She could hear Kol screaming out her name somewhere below her. But through this endless darkness it was only her against Silas.

She focused on all the innocent blood that was coursed because of him and her hatred turned into a new storm of power. She saw that he was trying to stand tall against it. Soon the darkness vanished and Bonnie could see how the trees under her that used to be green when they arrived had a new dark color. They were all parched like the powers they had used had sought their lives. Out of the corner of her eye she could see how Kol was laying the motionless body of his Dad safely in the back seat of the car. Tears slid down her face. Was he dead? Did her dad die because of her? Because she'd been too late? "Bonnie." Her grief vanished when she saw the familiar face nodding calmly. "He'll live." It was her Grams.

Bonnie's heart was filled with new courage when she returned the soft smile on the lips of the old woman. But within seconds the image faded and became Stefan. "Oh, you still fall for that, Bonnie?" Silas smiled. "What a shame that such a powerful witch like you chooses Sly's side."

He approached her with a greedy look. "Look at us! We are floating above the earth! We are more than the pile of vermin living down there. I can teach you things that will shake the grounding of this world!" And suddenly his shape turned into Jeremy. "I can make you my Queen, Bonnie." Gently, he reached out for her hand but Bonnie pushed it away harshly. A new form of realization struck her. This evil had to end. She was called to end this. Failing was not an option. "I am no more your puppet, Silas," she yelled through her new storm of power. "And this is your eeeend!" To her own surprise a pure white light flowed off her palms expelling the darkness from the air. The dark clouds were vanishing and they started to slide down to earth. As soon as her feet were on the forest soil again Bonnie, palms still stretched out, approached Silas. She hoped that decreasing the distance between them would intensify the impact of the white stream on the evil being. And it seemed to work.

Silas was creasing his face in anger while he crouched down in pain. The pure light seemed to burn him. It encouraged Bonnie to build herself in front of him still aiming for his shaking body. "How simple you people are," a laughing, dark voice occurred. The body in front of him turned into Kol and Bonnie, shaken with shock, fell to her knees. The Original's body was full of scratches but when the witch reached for his wounds she was cut off by the yell through his pain. "Right behind you!"

Bonnie turned around to face Silas with his devilish grin on his face. "I can't be killed," he said softly. "Accept it, Bonnie." No. It couldn't end like this. It couldn't be. How was it even possible that an abomination was able to set an end to all the beauty of this world? It couldn't be that easy to defeat the pure light of humanity that was so hard to build up. "Never," she said forcing all the power that was left inside her to bring him down. She felt how the strength was abandoning her; she wasn't even able to straighten herself. Still, with tears of pain in her eyes, she kept aiming for him only to see that it wasn't affecting him at all. Silas stepped closer to her. "What a waste of potential," he said in a playfully tragic voice. "But I have to kill you now." His eyes darkened while he closed his eyes channeling all of his power.

Bonnie didn't move. She had no strength to do so anyway. With the last spark of power inside her she put on a weak smile to beard him. It was right to die this way. Even if it would be her second sacrifice. Even if she'd prefer an end like _"Witch dies, humanity lives." _But then again, like she had said to Kol before, we people didn't always get what we wanted. And sure as hell, life wouldn't make an exception for Bonnie Bennett. No, life was the objective one. Just like death. And somehow, Bonnie wouldn't wish for another death anyway. But before Silas went from his channeling process over to his attack his deep screams filled the air. "Not if I kill you first, nutter," the Original said with a cheeky smile on his face. Bonnie saw the piece of wood stuck in Silas' heel. The devil's eyes froze forcing him to tip over the forest soil. And to Bonnie's relieve that was his last move.

Bonnie looked at Kol in disbelief. He just perked up his eyebrows. "Well, he doesn't look invincible, does he?" She had never seen his brown eyes as overjoyed as now. He looked pretty exhausted, though. Bonnie almost let out a scream when he fell to the ground, next to Silas.


	11. The Sun Also Rises

A/N: The next chapter is going to be the finale. Maybe I'll have to part it into two chapters. I don't know how long it will be yet.

* * *

Chapter 11 - The Sun Also Rises

* * *

_"The world is indeed full of peril and in it there are many dark places._  
_But still there is much that is fair. And though in all lands, love is now_  
_mingled with grief, it still grows, perhaps, the greater."_

― J.R.R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings

* * *

Bonnie looked at Kol in disbelief. He just perked up his eyebrows. "Well, he doesn't look invincible, does he?" She had never seen his brown eyes as overjoyed as now. He looked pretty exhausted, though. Bonnie almost let out a scream when he fell to the ground, next to Silas.

Kol saw the world around him fading. He remembered the scene with Bonnie in the car and the words he had been able to hear with his intensified powers.

- "_I will kill you if you touch my daughter!"_

- "_Oh, I don't think you'll figure out how to do that. Even if you do, you'd die along with me. What a nice curse, isn't it?" _

So here he was, dying again - lying on the soil probably full of living fossils. First, he saw her dark curls above his face like a curtain. "Kol?" Her voice was shaky, though. Was she scared? Well, he had finally figured out to make the witch uneasy. Indeed, it was pretty annoying how many times he had to give up living but hey, at least, a unique girl was giving him the admirable look that was reserved for heroes. And Kol was definitely no hero.

The happiness about their victory had vanished from Bonnies face. What was wrong with him? He wasn't even stabbed? Why was he still lying there? _"It's just one of his stupid games," _she thought. Still she was kneeling next to him her face above his. "It was the heel, Bonnie," the Original said scarcely. "Just like Achilles." And with these words he closed his eyes. _"Yeah, funny," _Bonnie thought. "Okay, you definitively deserve an Oscar for this one," she said annoyed. But Kol didn't open his eyes to regard her reaction. "Kol, I'm leaving," Bonnie reminded him. She went over to the car. Her Dad was still lying there motionless. With shaky hands she checked for vital signs and let out a relieved sigh. So they indeed had managed to save everyone. Though, it had been actually Kol who brought Silas down.

"Okay, Kol, if you're expecting a thank you, I'm very grateful for your help," she yelled at him. The fury was growing inside her. Why was he scaring her like that? "Wake up, dammit!" She tried to give him an aneurysm but he was still lying there peacefully. His jacket was full of slits, his perfect features full of scars. That image hit her like a hammer. Once again, she kneeled down to him. His face still looked so young and innocent. As if he hadn't killed, hadn't hurt any human being. But somehow, she noticed that she couldn't hate him anymore. She couldn't hate this beautiful face, the unique eyebrows, his red lips. And she sure as hell couldn't hate his deep eyes she was craving to see right now.

She clenched her fists in pain when a stream of warmth painted her face. Flashbacks of their night in the Grill struck her. It had been the night he had wrapped his arms protectively around her waist because he didn't trust Damon; The night he had carried her out of the Grill; The night she had felt all of his body. Once again, she had lost someone that had cared for her. And this time it was even worse because she had never really seen him. He had been there for her the whole time and all she had seen was his evil side. Because she wanted to believe he was pure evil; Because it had been easier this way. But then again, life told her a lesson. _Nice one,_ she thought. This lesson was definitely topping the other ones. Almost her Grams death even. Without thinking she leaned down regarding his face. Her breath was striking his skin and it was like she was hoping to bring him back to life this way. Then she saw the salty drops raining on his skin – there it was the cliché scene the girl stood by the hero and cried. Carefully, her lips touched his softly as if they were whispering a broken Goodbye.

When she heard the voice her hands were still resting on his body. She didn't know how long she'd been sitting like that. All time seemed to have stopped. "Don't you remember the oath?" Now Bonnie noticed who it was. But the words didn't reach her. It was like she was in another world, isolated from this one. Sly stepped closer looking anxiously at the witch. "I promised you a life, Bonnie! Do you seriously think I will let Kol die?"

Hearing his name brought her back to reality. The next moment she saw the scene she had seen before. Sly's hands on Kol's body and the life streaming back into the perfect features of the Original. He opened his eyes, sat up with a deep breath.

But he couldn't take another one as he was swallowed by the bronze arms of the witch. She couldn't say anything. So she just kept crying cursing herself for not being able to stop. Shocked by her hug Kol touched her body in disbelief. Was she real? Or was that some sort of purgatory torturing him with fake images? It was proof enough, though to feel her soft kiss on his lips. And the softness grew into dynamic as he returned it. He could feel it on his skin how she was smiling through the kiss. An original vampire and a witch were clung to each other in the mysterious dim light of the forest. Then Bonnie took a pause to thank Sly but he was nowhere to be found. That had been the last time they saw him.

"How did you know how to kill him?" Bonnie was captured by her curiosity. It was late after midnight. They were sitting in the black roadster in front of her house after getting her Dad to the hospital. Bonnie was glad that Meredith had assured her he was fine and needed some rest. Apparently, he'd wake up the next morning.

"Let's say I've had a little help from the reaper," Kol said leaning towards her. "And you didn't tell me?" Bonnie's voice was filled with anger. "I couldn't let you do it, Bonnie." Kol's face hardened. "It was my task. I was supposed to kill him," he said through gritted teeth. "You knew, didn't you?" Bonnie's green eyes glared at him. "You knew it would kill you!" But Kol wasn't like the others. He didn't soften his look when her eyes were flaring up with fury. He didn't try to avoid her trouble. Actually, he seemed to crave it.

He topped her gaze with an even more intense fire of anger when his brown eyes drilled into her green. It left Bonnie breathless. She wasn't used to this. She wasn't used that people were craving her within her power and her anger. And instead of giving her an answer his finger danced its way down her cheek to her lips. The sparkle in his eyes was full of mischief. Still furious about his secrets, Bonnie leaned into him and harshly, grabbed his face falling into a passionate kiss. She climbed him placing her legs around his body. Kol regarded her for a brief moment with perked eye-brows. "Are you sure you want to hook up with an abomination, Bonnie?" A sassy grin covered her lips. And Kol wrapped her tight in his arms kissing her passionately. His fingers made their way to the zip of her jeans. The witch grabbed his hand. "Ta ta for now," she whispered in his ear. Leaving a confused Kol she climbed out of the car. "I'm still mad," she reminded him perking up her brows before she walked to the front door to enter her one and only home. Kol remained on his position for a moment unable to believe that the happenings of tonight have been real. Still, he managed to drive off through the unknown darkness of the streets.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, **SpringOfMay**, **Guest** and **nofertiti**!

To **Guest**: I'm glad you like the storyline! I pushed Damon in the background because of my laziness but I think there will be some Bamon interaction in the next chapter. Not quite sure yet if there will be romance in it, though.


	12. A Blank New Page

A/N: This is still not the finale chapter. I wasn't able to set an end to the story today because of my procrastination. Not sure how long it will take me to finish it. This chapter is focused on Bonnie's new start like talking to her Dad for the first time as herself.

* * *

Chapter 12 - A Blank New Page

_"Throw your dreams into space like a kite, and you do not know what it will bring back, a new life, a new friend, a new love, a new country."_ - Anais Nin

* * *

The next morning Bonnie woke up with the first daylight. She had a weird feeling as if the happenings of last night had been part of Sly's plan. It was like he would appear any minute as he did in that vision of her childhood. She was still scared that everything around her would freeze and she'd wake up in the same dining hall. Still, she held on to the relief she had felt when Meredith had recognized her as "Bonnie". It was real. It had to be. Silas was dead after all and Sly had given his word for this.

Still, her voice was shaky when she stood in the hall of the hospital. She was standing right in front of her Dad's hospital room unable to open the door. Somehow there was the shock about their victory; And about how close Kol had been to his death. And she had never trusted Sly. Even after the thing with his oath. Getting her life back would be too much to ask. After all, Bonnie knew that life was hard and wishes never came true the way one wanted them to be. Life always somehow thwarted your plans. Things never turned out the way you wanted it. Not without a sacrifice and pain. That was her impression of life. And getting her life back without a sacrifice, without losing someone she loved, with her Dad and Kol being safe, made her rearrange her head. Maybe, she didn't have to sacrifice anything at all.

"Bonnie?" It was Meredith giving her an anxious smile. "Are you okay?" Bonnie returned her smile. "I'm fine," she said. And this time it was even true. Yes, Bonnie Bennett was happy. She had everything she wanted. With a victorious feeling she opened the door and walked in.

"Dad?" Mr. Hopkins sat up with a smile. "Bonnie!" His eyes had a deep, understanding look and the witch knew immediately that he was aware now; He was aware about the things she had been through. Before she knew her eyes were filled up with tears. She was so damn stupid to sacrifice all of this. Without thinking she had given up her own family. Even if it was for her friend she didn't have the right to cause him so much pain; to take his daughter away from him. "I'm so sorry, Dad," she said through the stream of tears hugging him tightly. Mr. Hopkin's face softened when he felt the flesh of his daughter. She was okay. His daughter was okay. That was all that mattered to him. His eyes closed in relief. It was all that had ever mattered to him. That was why he had let people check on her when he was travelling around. That was why he had been against the witch-thing. His greatest fear had always been to lose her. "No, sweetheart," he said while tears were running down his face. "_I'm_ sorry."

"Good news, Mr. Hopkins," The hospital nurse walked in. "The blood samples are all negative. You can be released today." Mr. Hopkin's face enlightened. "Finally! I hate sitting around being useless." Bonnie smiled. She knew how much he hated hospitals.

Bonnie had reserved this day for her Dad and had even refused Kol's offers. But her Dad seemed too eager to fulfill his duties as the mayor. "There's a due date for the campaign for supporting a healthy life. So we have to discuss about public sports equipment and paths adapted for jogging." That was all he had said. But Bonnie didn't protest. She was glad to have her Dad in town. And it was a good thing that there were other things than vampires and hybrids to deal with in Mystic Falls - Things that were reserved for a human life. These were also the things Bonnie had ignored in the last years. She had ignored that the town was put in danger for Elena, had ignored all the victims of vampirism. She had betrayed her duty to protect the town. The ring of her cell phone brought her back from the flashbacks.

"What, Damon?" She said by instinct. "Seriously, Bonnie? You couldn't have included me?" He sounded upset. "I thought I was part of the Fellowship of the Rings" Bonnie rolled her eyes. "The last time I checked you've been against the fight," she said simply. "Seems like we have another problem," he said ignoring her comment. "Meet me at The Grill. Now." His severe tone was proof enough that something was wrong. Bonnie sighed. She had enough of dealing with problems and even thinking about having to deal with another supernatural thing made her sick. But she just couldn't leave Mystic Falls into the hands of evil.

It was lunch hour. The Grill was crowded with people. The view she had when she entered the place made her stomach turn. Damon was sitting opposite two heads she had known almost all her life long. The blonde head was her best friend Caroline and the dark one was her ex-boyfriend Jeremy. Why didn't he tell they were coming? Damn, Bonnie didn't feel strong enough to meet them today. Still, she walked to their table and as soon as she reached it Jeremy stood up giving her a broken look. When Caroline's screams were heard his eyes widened in shock. He had probably thought she was a ghost. With a big smile on his face he wrapped his arms around her.

"Bonnie, are you back for good?" he asked trying to make sure she was alive without making Caroline suspicious. The witch just nodded giving him a smile. Caroline was out of control. "What is that supposed to mean?" The next moment Bonnie was pulled in her tight arms. "I hate you Bonnie Bennett! How dare you leave like that?" She let her go looking at her with sparkling joy. "I missed you so much!" It took a while until Caroline was calmed down and everyone sat back to the table. Bonnie noticed that she had no other choice than sitting next to Damon. The vampire had been keeping an eye on her the whole time and she didn't like that a bit.

"Why didn't you tell me that you're in town, Bonnie?" It was Jeremy's voice. He was giving her a painful look. Bonnie tried to remember their kiss and checked for any sparkles of affection towards him. To her surprise, there was nothing. She was just glad that he was alive but she felt not the need to be near him or to touch him. "Because she had been too busy with Kol," Damon said in a snarky tone. Bonnie glared at him like she was cursing him to shut up already. The vampire seemed to enjoy her adversity. He gave her a victorious wink. "What?" Caroline's mouth fell open. Great! Bonnie had tried to hide her death despairingly and now Damon was ruining everything. The next minutes she was busy telling them what she'd been through. She left out the parts she had been drunk and the kisses with Kol, of course.

After a few comments of Caroline about staying away from Kol, Damon interrupted her impatiently. "Okay, story time's over let's figure out where the hell my brother is." Bonnie frowned. "You said he left town for good." The vampire's face hardened. "I left him some messages about Silas but he didn't call back. That's not Stefan. He'd even break up his journey to help us." He turned to Bonnie. "I need your help to find him." There was so much pain in his blue eyes like he had been carrying it with him the whole time covering it under his snarky mask. "Please," he added with a sincere voice. Caroline's brows perked up in surprise by hearing his last word. "Fine, I'll do it," Bonnie said. "No, you're not." A playful voice with a strong British Accent filled the air.

Hell no. It was Kol. He was furling his eyebrows in mischief. "You're not doing anything for his petty vampire brother." Before Caroline could open her mouth Bonnie stood up and walked to him. "What are you doing?" she hissed confused. "We need to talk, Bonnie," he said scarcely. Bonnie could see his stiffened jawline emphasizing the striking form of his chin. His dark eyes were flaring up wildly. Jeremy stood up with a clenched fist. "Leave her alone," he said alarmed. "Relax, mate!" Kol's grin was devilish. "This is between the witch and me." Jeremy approached him. "I said, leave her alone!" Kol narrowed his eyes snidely. "I suggest you to bugger off before you do something particularly stupid and I have to kill you." His voice became beastly. "And I make sure you don't return this time." Scared that Jeremy might provoke him, Bonnie stepped between them. "It's okay, he just wants to talk," she said calmly giving a glance at Jeremy and the anxious Caroline. As she saw the beastly look in Kol's eyes she grabbed his hand meaning him to follow her. His eyes turned back to their mischief within seconds. Still holding her hand, Kol followed Bonnie outside. Jeremy's face hardened while watching them leaving The Grill. "What was that?" Caroline asked confused. "Don't ask me," Damon snorted. "But there's nothing going on between Kol and Bonnie, right?" she gave him a worried look. "I mean it couldn't be! That's – That's just nuts." Jeremy's gaze slid down. "Anything is possible in this damn town," he said with a bruised voice.

As soon as they got outside Bonnie turned around and looked at the unpredictable Original. "You wanted to talk." Kol stepped closer regarding her lips. A satisfied smile appeared on his face. Oh, no. Bonnie didn't want to fall under his spell now. She needed answers. She had not pulled him outside to make out. Still, she couldn't push him away when his arms were around her waist and his breath was connected with her own. It was like she had been craving for his lips the whole day without even realizing it. She threw her hands around his neck and soon they were drawn into a passionate kiss. When his hands were sliding down her back she gently placed her hands on his breasts meaning him to stop. His arms were still around her waist when he looked her in the eyes with confusion.

"What's wrong, darling?" He was gasping for air and Bonnie realized that she'd been not the only one their kiss had left breathless. "Why does it bother you that I help Damon?" She finally asked. "Because you're starting to forget certain things, Bonnie." His jaw was stiffened again. "I have to remind you that the reason for your end was this petty vampire and your shallow little friend." Bonnie glared at him. "I just want to help him find Stefan!" Kol let out a cold laugh. "Don't you think it's time to start living your own life instead of dealing with their pathetic problems?" She could even feel his breath on her skin now. "He's my friend, Kol. I can't let him down."

For a second Bonnie feared that Kol would become the psycho she had seen in him when he had pressed her against a locker – the Kol before their mission on the Other Side. But he just reached out for her hands and held them gently in his. "Then let's do this together," he said dragging his brown eyes in hers. Kol was convinced that he would not leave her side. He would make sure that she didn't become a bait. Surprised by his supportive words, Bonnie grabbed his face and kissed him. "Oh-my-god. Bonnie? What the hell is going on?" It was Caroline. But Kol didn't let go of the witch.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to **Fallen Witch Angel**, **Cheyenne83**, **SpringOfMay**, **marandansweatttaylor** and **Guest** for the reviews!

To **Fallen Witch Angel**: Thank you! I'm trying to write every day. Don't have the same performance in every chapter, though.

To **Cheyenne83**: Haha, that's a nice thought! I wouldn't say no to that! Well, it doesn't seem like Damon can compete with Kol in this fanfic, though:D Kol and BonBon have been through so much together. But hopefully, there are some Bamon scenes in this chapter;)

To **marandansweatttaylor**: No worries, there won't be a triangle stuff. Just a slight affection of Damon towards Bonnie. I think it's pretty obvious now that she is in love with Kol. And since we're in the finale round I won't toy around with her feelings and choices;)


	13. The Vision

A/N: I will not update this week because of studying stuff. Seems like I will be pretty busy until the upcoming Friday.

First I wanted to refer to "Finding Nemo" and name the chapter "Finding Stefan" but then I realized that wouldn't go with this fanfic since there's not a lot of humour in it lol

* * *

Chapter 13 - The Vision

_"Your vision will become clear only when you can look into your own heart. Who looks outside, dreams; who looks inside, awakes."_

- Carl Jung

* * *

For a brief moment Bonnie feared that Kol would become the psycho she had seen in him when he had pressed her against a locker – the Kol before their mission on the Other Side. But he just reached out for her hands and held them gently in his. "Then let's do this together," he said dragging his brown eyes in hers. Kol was convinced that he would not leave her side. He would make sure that she didn't become a bait. Surprised by his supportive words, Bonnie grabbed his face and kissed him. "Oh-my-god. Bonnie? What the hell is going on?"

It was Caroline. But Kol didn't let go of the witch. Bonnie pushed him gently away. His hands were still holding her waist tight, though. With an amused grin on his face he watched Bonnie. He enjoyed the irritation in her green eyes and her frantic moves. She grabbed his hands to take them off her waists and forced herself to look her friend in the eye. "Did he compel you?" Caroline put her hands on her waist giving Bonnie a judging look. "Oh wait, he can't compel a witch, right?" Her fury seemed to grow. "Caroline," Bonnie started approaching her friend but she was interrupted soon.

"What's wrong?" Damon appeared behind the blonde vampire. Bonnie turned to him with a severe look. "Kol will help us find Stefan," she said with a firm voice. Caroline's mouth fell open. She was not able to say a word. "Okay, this is just too much," she said heading to her car. "Call me when you find Stefan, I'm out." Damon didn't even notice how the blonde left. He was still looking at Bonnie with anger. Sly's mission was accomplished why was she still including the Original into their plans? They had made a hell of a team before Kol had even showed up. He was just a way more annoying version of Klaus. "Not interested," he said playfully. Bonnie glared at him. "If _he's_ out _I'm_ out." The vampire gave her a deep look. "Fine," he growled through gritted teeth. Jeremy had not a shocked impression on his face when he stepped outside. The clear brown eyes were captured by pain and anger. _He must have witnessed the whole scenery_, Bonnie thought. She felt sorry for him. As if she had let him down. He looked so lonely when he approached her.

As if he was searching for a sparkle of hope in her green eyes Jeremy tried to stand tall. There was nothing. She wasn't looking at him the way she used to. Where was the sparkle in her eyes? Was she pitying him? Damn, there was still this urge to kiss her, hold her tight in his arms. "I'm glad your okay," he said scarcely. Hoping he was able to hide his dissappointment, he dissapeared around the next corner.

"I need something that belonged to him," Bonnie commanded looking at Damon. They were in the living room of the Salvatore Boarding House. "I was prepared for that," Damon winked at her. He took out an old pocket watch and gave it to the witch. Bonnie put it on the table, placed her hands on it and closed her eyes. Kol was standing next to her regarding her doings like he wanted to make sure she wouldn't collapse any minute. A beam of golden light streamed out of her hands. When the beam disappeared, the witch opened her eyes. "Oh my god."

"What?" Damon asked impatiently. "He's locked into something and there's a lot of water like streaming water" Bonnie made a pause. "He's definitely in some kind of stream," she said. "But I can't locate his current place."

Kol approached her whispering into her ear. "Take my blood, darling." Damon perked his eyebrows. Couldn't Bonnie see what he was trying to do? Making up an excuse to connect with her, to manipulate her? Bonnie gave Kol a worried look. "Fine," she finally said. Yeah, all of a sudden Judgy was able to trust a monster that easily. Damon tore his eyes away from the witch. He was not eager to watch this.

When Bonnie swallowed Kol's blood she felt more than the pleasant dizziness. It was like she was floating in a dream. She could hear a laugh and followed it. There was a couple sitting at the beach. The woman was resting her head on his shoulder while the man was holding her in his arms. She stepped closer to get to the sea. There was an urge inside her to swim with her clothes but the couple drew her attention to them. Bonnie froze for a while. It was like her clone was sitting there next to Kol. Both had the same ring on their fingers they had clung to each other. A tingling burst out in her stomach. Bonnie forced herself to stop. Soon she was pulled back to reality. She tried to push away the image of her and Kol at the beach. Was that a vision even?

"Bonnie?" Kol was giving her a questioning look. He must have seen the shock in her face. The witch just gave him a smile to ensure him she was okay. "Chop, chop, Bonnie," Damon said pulling her gently away from Kol. "You're driving with me and Klaus Junior can follow us."

Of course, Kol had been against that. "I'm not trusting petty things," he had said grabbing the witch's hand. "Really, Bonnie?" Now, Damon was complaining from the backseat of his own car. "Sorry, Damon," Bonnie said with a cold voice. "That's the only way we can do this without you picking at each other." Kol was sitting at the passenger seat with a wry smile on his face that made his brown eyes narrow slightly. The witch had repeated the spell after the blood uptake and knew exactly where Stefan was now: Under the damn bridge. It was so ironic that a lot of misfortune had something to do with that place. Like the car accident of Elena's parents. As soon as they reached the bridge she stopped the car climbing out of it. Without wasting time she got down through the trees that surrounded the bridge. There it was: The stream. She prepared herself to go through it and took a deep breath.

"We're not taking any risks, sweetheart," Damon said lifting her up and carried her effortlessly through the water. "Let me down," Bonnie hissed venomously. "If I do you'll get wet and we wouldn't want that, Judgy," Damon replied playfully. The next moment the vampire was screaming in pain. His view got dark so he wasn't able to stand tall or to hold her any longer. But before Bonnie fell in the water like the vampire she landed in the firm arms of Kol Mikaelson.

It surprised her how familiar his touch felt like in comparison with Damon's. His brown eyes were vivid like the messy strains of hair on his forehead. The red lips were pressed into a horizontal line. It must have bothered him to see her in Damon's arms. She gave him a thankful smile and fought against the urge to kiss him. It was definitely not the right time to do that. Still, she couldn't help but reach out her fingers to strike the smooth strains covering his forehead gently aside. "You can let me down now," she said while starring in his dark eyes. "Nuh, I don't think I want to," he said with a devilish smile. Although it bothered the witch she felt a sweet tingling; Like she was enjoying his mischief. Before she knew, a sincere smile flashed over her lips. Satisfied with her reaction Kol leaned his lips to her ear. "Mr. Hopkins invited me for dinner," he whispered in a manipulative soft voice. "Maybe we should spend the night together." Bonnie's eyes widened in surprise. Her Dad hadn't told her that. "If you're done with your fantasies, would you mind watching out for a coffin?" Damon rolled his eyes. He was no longer lying in the water and kept seeking the water for traces in his wet clothes. Warningly, Bonnie perked her eyebrows at Kol. A wild smile appeared on his lips. He knew immediately the witch was not joking and reluctantly, let her down.

Bonnie tried to get used to the stream. She was focused on the silvery sparkle she had just noticed and fought to walk towards it. Kol was apparently busy talking to Damon in a snidely tone but Bonnie didn't care right now. Somehow she didn't expect Kol to do something stupid. His evil actions always seemed to have a purpose – Just like the fictional Anti-Heroes Bonnie had been obsessed with. She was sure that killing Damon was definitely not on his agenda today.

"It bothers me that I have to do this my way," Kol grinned impatiently. The next minute the elder Salvatore was dipped in the water face down feeling the painful grasp on his neck. "You won't touch her again," the Original growled with a beastly look on his face. But before he could start to smash Damon's bones Bonnie's yelling drowned the painful screams of the vampire. "Hey, guys! I think I found him."

The hands of the witch were resting on the coffin Damon had carried to land. It was sparkling silvery under the beam of sunlight. Eyes closed, she had furled her eyebrows in concentration. Kol was busy skimming stones on the water. Damon regarded him out of the corner of his eyes. The Original was such a pathetic being. He was not able to stand still for a minute like he had some sort of ADHD. Why would the witch choose someone like him? The vampire decided to walk around a bit. It would clear his head.

CLINK! Finally, the coffin was open! Bonnie regarded the unconscious body of Stefan. She looked around her. Kol was focused in his own game. Damon was nowhere to be found.

Stefan's pale face hit her like a hammer. Not because she was worried he wouldn't wake up – Hell, he was a vampire –rather because she felt sorry for him. It seemed like he had been fighting to be good and protect the girl he loved. Still, he had always been the one to come out on the short hand. Bonnie kneeled to the younger Salvatore when all of a sudden a firm hand grabbed her wrists and pulled them to his fangs. She couldn't even scream and just watched how the beastly face of Stefan was sucking her blood. _It wasn't that painful when Kol fed on me, _she thought. She didn't want to attack him. He just needed some blood. He'd probably stop soon. The pain grew until it reached a climax. Bonnie gave in and closed her eyes.

Kol turned around to check on Bonnie. His face hardened. The bloody vampire was at her throat holding her motionless body. He felt how all sanity was leaving him.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, **SpringOfMay**, **Fallen Witch Angel**, **Vitch-Prodigy**, **marandansweatttaylor** and** Guest**!

To **Vitch-Prodigy: **Sly wanted Kol and Bonnie to stay in the realm of the reapers for a while until they were ready for their mission to bring Silas down. So while they were living in that realm the reaper wanted them to help him collect souls but when that crazy-ass Guardian with the sword showed up he realized that it's too dangerous for them to stay there and sent them to earth. So that job got cancelled. Would have been interesting to see them as reapers, though..


End file.
